RWBY: Dating Games
by BatmanRules256
Summary: Ruby doesn't want to show Neo to her parents. Weiss doesn't want to show Blake to her parents. Ruby is worried about how her parents will react to the sort of kinky, slightly sadistic Neo. Weiss is worried about how her parents will react to the female, Faunus Blake. Oh, and Yang's with Neon also. Modern au, slice of life/romance
1. Rose-Branwen Beginnings

Chapter One: Rose-Branwen Beginnings

Yang walked up to the house, cracking her back as she turned the key in the door. She was looking forward to being back at home after a long day of school. It was always nice to be back where she knew it was comfy.

The blonde was wearing a nice pair or skinny jeans she'd worked for a solid three hours to get the perfect design of a rip for. Her boots were combat boots that went under the jeans, giving her the 'bad girl' look. She had a tight orange shirt, which may perhaps have been tight because of her decently sized breasts. Her long blonde hair fell to her waist, long and flowing, definitely well groomed. There was a pair of Aviators on her shirt, hanging down a little. Her lilac eyes flashed slightly in the light, the mischief in them very evident.

However, what she did not expect was the sight that beheld her as she walked into her house's living room, which was in a position that you couldn't see it from the door and vice versa .

On the living room couch, fidgeting and making a good deal of noise was her older sister Ruby, who shared the house with her and sometimes their parents, Raven and Summer. Ruby, in this particular case, was in her underwear, showing off her pink and red spotted panties and a bra with red roses on it, a gift Yang had gotten her for Christmas along with red socks, which were also a gift. She was also bound up snugly by several dozen feet of rope, which encircled her arms, legs, and breasts and forced her into a seated position with her hands behind her back. A red ball gag was in her mouth, buckled tightly around her head. Her red hair was falling into her face and showed some signs of sweat. The nineteen year old was fidgeting a lot, something obviously bothering her.

"Ruby!" Yang rushed over to her, unbuckling the gag from her mouth. "What happened?! Were we robbed?!"

"Y-Yang?" Ruby asked, her tone nervous and squeaking slightly. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I came home from school," Yang said. "What happened?!"

Before Ruby could explain, a small crash could be heard from the kitchen. Yang bolted into the kitchen, stopping when she saw the sight of a woman in white outfit like a suit, a corset around her waist, and high heels sitting on her ass, rubbing her head. Her head was a unique shade of hair, being dyed to be like ice cream; Neapolitan to be specific. She had a pink eye and a brown eye, similar to her hair. Said woman was a good deal shorter than Yang, who was tall for her age, taller than Ruby, despite the three year age gap.

"Stupid heels," She could be heard muttering. "How does Cin manage these stupid things?"

"Who the hell are you?!" Yang exclaimed, marching over to her.

"Eep!" The girl spotted Yang, trying and failing to get up. "Wh-Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same question, bitch!" Yang cracked her knuckles. "Now, why did you tie my sister up?"

"Oh shit," The girl gulped, trying and failing once again to stand, using a chair as leverage. "So, uh, you're the overprotective little sister Ruby talked about."

"Who are you?" Yang demanded.

"Her, uh, girlfriend?" The woman gulped again, her voice getting higher and quieter as each word left her mouth.

"Wait, what?" Yang stopped, looking the woman up and down. Minus the heels, she seemed to be pretty small, maybe shorter than Ruby. Hell, she could be shorter than Weiss.

"I'm… dating… her?" The woman said.

"And, who wanted to do the kinky stuff?" Yang crossed her arms.

"M-Me?" The woman shrunk down a little under Yang's gaze.

"I see," Yang said. "You got a name?"

"C-Call me… Neo," The woman said, looking at Yang.

"Weird name," Yang said.

"Says the violent one whose name is half of a Buddhist symbol," Neo said, sticking her tongue out.

"I'm not taking criticism from you, short stuff," Yang grabbed Neo by her top, pulling her up to her face with one hand. Neo's feet dangled a good eighteen inches off the ground, probably more without the heels. She gulped, looking into Yang's lilac eyes.

"Wh-What are you gonna do to me?" She asked, her voice trembling a little.

"I'm gonna let you go home and think about what you've done," Yang said. "And, you're gonna think twice about trying this again."

"Y-Yes," Neo nodded quickly, her breast length hair waving a little as she did. Yang dropped her unceremoniously, allowing her to stumble out in the heeled platform shoes she had chosen to wear.

"Now," Yang said. "To deal with Ruby."

Yang walked back into the living room to see Ruby struggling with the ropes.

"So Rubes, you have a girl?" Yang crossed her arms, smirking.

"Y-Yes," Ruby became more nervous, knowing her little sister was certainly one to not miss the opportunity to take advantage of the situation. "You didn't… kill her, did you?"

"Nah," Yang sat down next to the redhead and feeling the ropes. "But, who started this little rope game here?"

"Uh… me?" Ruby asked.

"Well," Yang said, an all too familiar smirk widening. "I'll have to make sure Summer and mom know all about this one. They're coming later."

"Uh, can we keep this secret?" Ruby asked, gulping.

"Nah," Yang said, putting an arm around Ruby. "But, I'm more of a show, not tell girl, so I'm gonna let you show them yourself."

"Y-You're not gonna untie me?" Ruby asked.

"Nope," Yang popped the 'p'. "I'm gonna make sure they get a nice good view."

"Y-You wouldn't!" Ruby's eyes widened as she heard that mischievous tone that more often than not got her into some kind of trouble.

"I would," Yang's sinister grin showed up. "Now, you're gonna stay nice and comfy right here."

Yang re-buckled the gag onto Ruby, snickering as she pat the pouting redhead.

"See ya later, Rubes," Yang snickered. "I'm gonna go grab Neon and head out. You sit tight."

Ruby groaned as she fidgeted in the bindings Neo had put onto her while Yang exited the room, probably heading up to do her hair before she left. She struggled a little as she heard the door open, thinking it was her mother or Raven.

"G'day, mates!" The familiar Aussie voice of their neighbor, Velvet, came in from the door. "I'm here to drop off that stuff Ruby needed for that project she was workin' on. Ruby? Yang? You gals in here?"

Velvet, who was a tallish girl, though shorter than Yang, was a bit thinner than Yang. She had a pale complexion, despite liking the sun a lot. She was wearing a nice skirt that had a checkered pattern and went to her knees. She had on a small jacket over her t-shirt which had a cute little bunny on it. Her hair was as brown as the material for which she shared a name, though it had a good deal of reddish tint in it. Though, her name mostly came from the reference to the rabbit, whose Faunus heritage she shared. Her long ears were folded over, being a reddish brown and standing out from her hair… not that she tried to hide them. The insides were pink, but had a cute look to them. Her eyes were a nice mahogany brown, showing off her colors well.

Ruby made a shout as loud as she could, Velvet walking into the house, seeing her, her rabbit's ears shooting straight up in shock

"Ruby!" The thick Australian accent of the rabbit Faunus came in as she moved over to Ruby, ungagging her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ruby said. "Can you, uh, untie me?"

"Alright, let me see," Velvet said. "Let me work at these knots a little."

The rabbit faunus struggled on the knots, groaning in frustration when she couldn't do it.

"Sorry, Ruby," She said. "I can't get 'em. These are pretty hard knots. Crikey."

"Crikey?" Ruby asked.

"Sorry," Velvet chuckled, embarrassed. "Coco was over and we watched some Steve Irwin yesterday. He was like her hero."

"I hope you're not jealous," Ruby laughed.

"Oh, he's dead," Velvet said. "He died twelve years ago. The day we found out he died, Coco and I headed out to an aquarium and Coco spent two hours yelling profanities to a stingray. I was laughing so hard until we got kicked out."

"Wow," Ruby said.

"Yeah," Velvet laughed. "But it was fun. We tried to go back in, but they wouldn't let us."

"That's funny." Ruby laughed.

"Yeah," Velvet said. "So, who tied you up like this?"

"Uh, she did," Ruby laughed nervously, attempting to work on the knots.

"Yang?" Velvet asked.

"No, she left me tied up, the jerk." Ruby pouted.

"I see," Velvet said, chuckling. "Why?"

"So mom and Raven would see me," Ruby said. "Since I never told them about Neo."

"Well, tell me about this girl of yours." Velvet said. "She seems pretty nice."

"Well, uh," Ruby blushed a little. "She's cute, small, an—"

"How old is she?" Velvet interrupted.

"She's a little older than me," Ruby said.

"Ah," Velvet said. "Well, that's good. So, she tied you up like this?"

"Yep," Ruby said. "She said she wanted to try something and here we got."

"Well, I'm sure it's more enjoyable on your end," Velvet pat Ruby, who pouted. "But, why did she not untie you?"

"Yang was a meanie and scared her off," Ruby said.

"I see," Velvet chuckled. "Well, I'd try my buoy knife, but Coco's a weapons enthusiast like you, so it's too sharp to cut the ropes without cutting your skin. Sorry."

"It's fine," Ruby said. "Just make sure Yang doesn't come back and do anything."

"I won't," Velvet said. "Why not call your girlfriend and have her come here to untie you?"

"Because I don't want Yang to come back and see her again," Ruby sighed. "She scared her off."

"Oh, that's true," Velvet said. "Well, I hope you can escape."

"I think I'll be stuck here until mom and Raven get back." Ruby sighed. "Neo was getting ready to untie me, but she went into the kitchen and got scared off by my big jerk of a little sister."

"Speaking of which I got a text from her," Velvet looked at her phone. "It says 'Velvs, if you're reading this, leave Ruby alone. You'll get why when you're inside. PS: eat this note'."

"But, it's a text," Ruby said.

"I know," Velvet said. "I told her. She sent another one. It says 'PPS heh PP: you don't have to eat the text, just destroy the text'."

"Of course Yang is so immature," Ruby groaned. "It's like she's five, not sixteen."

"I'll call Coco to get you," Velvet said. "Hold on, I'll head back to my house and grab my phone charger so mine can charge."

"Alright," Ruby said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Alright," Velvet nodded, heading out of the house.

Ruby waited patiently for the rabbit Faunus to return, getting a little fidgety. She began to get nervous as the minutes ticked on, the arrival of Yang, or worse: her parents looming ever closer.

She jumped when she heard the door open, not knowing whether to be excited or nervous.

"Velvet?" Ruby asked "Is… is that you?"

"Nope!" The shout came that caused Ruby's face to pale. She knew that flighty, excitable voice and she knew exactly what would happen if she made any noise past this point.

"Ruby, where the he—" Raven walked into the living room, her mouth opening as she saw the frantically struggling Ruby trying to escape her bonds. "What the hell is this?"

Raven was tall, showing where Yang got her height. Her body was built well, showing some muscle. She was dressed in black jeans that held close to her, but weren't skinny jeans. She had a bloody (in color) red shirt that was short sleeved. Over it, she wore a jacket that was a black color with a red spot on it. Her hair was similar to Yang's, but stark black. Her eyes were blood crimson, blinking once.

"Baby!" Summer gasped upon entering. "What happened to you?! Were you attacked?!"

Summer was the shorter of the two, looking almost exactly like Ruby, right down to her eyes. She was also quite fit, her frame rivaling Raven's in terms of muscle to body ratio (she was still small, pretty much Ruby's exact height). She dressed in a pair of red jeans. She had on a white shirt with a big red rose on it. Around her was a white cloak that resembled one that was in Little Red Riding Hood stories except, well, white. Coming down her arm was a large tattoo of a rose vine, complete with thorns. Were her shirt off or with a lower neck, one could see her tattoo became a rose on her chest, just over her heart, a sort of symbolic tattoo. On her stomach almost touching the rose with its size, one could partially see a tattoo of what resembled a Grimm reaper, a metallic scythe in her hand and a raven on her (the Reaper's) shoulder in front of a shattered moon. Her hair was black, one of the few differences between her and Ruby, but had a large red streak dyed into it, whereas Ruby had black tips. Her silver eyes were darker than Ruby's, but not in any way duller. In fact, they actually seemed livelier than Ruby's.

"Mom, calm down, it's okay!" Ruby tried to say, interrupted by Summer rushing over and hugging her bound form with the force of a wrecking ball. Ruby sighed, making a mental note to plan time with her girlfriend better.

"Now, let's get these knots off!" Summer quickly began to work on one.

"Hold on, babe," Raven pulled her back. "Ruby, who did this to you?"

"Wh-Why does she need to be pulled back for that?" Ruby asked.

"Because if I don't like the answer, you can stay like that," Raven said.

"Yang did," Ruby grumbled, knowing that her sister's lookalike mom wouldn't take the bait easily, but hoped it would work anyway.

"Yang!" Raven called out, Ruby paling as she realized Yang was still there. "Get down here!"

"I'm doing my hair!" Yang called back.

"NOW!" Raven shouted. "Or I'll dye it pink!"

The rush of footsteps came in a flurry as Yang about fell down the stairs to get down fast enough. Raven crossed her arms, tapping her foot, which got Yang confused.

"What?" Yang grumbled. "I'm getting ready to go out."

Yang was dressed in a nice, tidier pair of jeans and a yellow shirt under a biker's jacket that was tan and yellow. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, showing off a nice pair of pearl earrings with cats on them.

"Explain why your sister is like this," Raven pointed at Ruby.

"She started some kinky stuff," Yang shrugged. "Not my problem."

"Did you do it?" Raven asked.

"No," Yang said.

"Then, who did?" Raven asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" Yang shrugged with a grin. "I'm sure she'd be happy to tell you the story."

"What?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, ask her to tell you why she's like that," Yang said.

"She said you did it," Raven said.

"I didn't do that," Yang said.

"Fine, I'll believe you," Raven said. "But, if I find out you're lying, I'll—"

"You'll do what?" Yang challenged. "You'll do something you wouldn't do to Ruby if she did the same thing?"

"Don't you talk back to me," Raven growled a bit.

"Raven, stop," Summer grabbed Raven's arm. "She's right, you know. You need to treat your children the same. Yang's my baby too and I'm not gonna let you do something you wouldn't do to Ruby."

"Hey!" Ruby said. "I don't wanna get hit!"

"Then, behave," Summer grinned, patting Ruby's head. "But, Raven, you're not gonna hit Yang if you wouldn't also hit Ruby."

"Fine, fine," Raven sighed. "But, I'll make you regret it if you lie to me."

"I'm not lying!" Yang shouted. "God, mom, you always think that! I'm going on a date! I'll see you later and you better be in a better mood!"

Yang stormed back upstairs, leaving a shocked Raven and a giggling Summer.

"What's so funny?" Raven asked.

"She's definitely your kid," Summer said in her giggle fit.

"Oh, ha ha," Raven rolled her eyes, flicking Summer's nose, causing her to put her hands over it.

"Heeeeeey," Summer whined a little.

"Hey," Raven said. "Now, Ruby, you're gonna talk and you're gonna talk now. Who did this?"

"Uh… I did?" Ruby tried the second easiest excuse.

"You did?" Raven raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "So, you expect me to believe you tied yourself up?"

"Some people do that, Rae," Summer shrugged.

"Yeah, but how'd she do her wrists?" Raven asked. "She's no girl scout."

"Well, true," Summer said. "But, she is a bit flexible."

"Well, then she can untie them as well," Raven said.

"Untying a knot's way harder than tying it," Ruby said. "Look, can you just untie me now? I want to go to the bathroom."

"Yeah, yeah," Raven rolled her eyes. "Now, try to untie yourself."

"I can't, I already tried," Ruby said.

"Fine, then I suppose I'll just have to leave you there," Raven turned to leave, pulling Summer with her.

"Ruby, I'm back!" The voice of Velvet sounded as she walked in with her cousin, Coco. The mocha dressed fashionista was wearing her trademark beret and shades as she walked in with a smirk and a knife in her hands.

"We're here to get ya free," Coco said, chuckling as she walked in.

"Oh thank god," Ruby said in a sigh of relief.

"Hi, Velvet, hi Moka!" Summer waved from the kitchen.

"*sigh* it's Coco, Mrs. R." Coco corrected the woman for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Moka's from that show you watched with the pink haired girl."

"Oh yeah!" Summer grinned sheepishly. "That's right! The manga for that was better though. Way better story."

"Didn't you start reading that because you used to know someone named Miozore?" Raven chuckled.

"The character in the manga was called Mizore," Summer corrected. "Similar… and both like ice a lot, so I guess it's true."

"I still can't believe you're into that weeb stuff," Raven sighed.

"Hey!" Summer exclaimed. "It's not weeb stuff! I'm a normal girl just like you!"

"Normal's not the word I use," Raven pat her on the head, Summer pouting in her trademark white cloak.

"Meanie," She said behind the pout.

"Funny how the big tough tattoo girl's just a big softie behind all the ink on her chest," Raven laughed.

"Hey, you like looking at my tattoos," Summer said.

"That's for a private conversation," Raven chuckled.

"Yeah, we're still here," Coco said. "Listenin' to that gross conversation."

"Let's just get Ruby free," Velvet pat Coco's shoulder as the diva began to cut the ropes, the Aussie Faunus pulling on her ears in nervousness. After about a minute, Ruby was free and stretched her arms and legs.

"Thanks, Coco," Ruby said, standing. "Now, I'm gonna go get something to eat. Who else wants me to bring back something?"

"I'll be eating a nice… _seasonal_ cuisine later," Raven said, smirking. "But I could go for something from a bird."

"Chicken?" Ruby asked.

"Sounds great," Raven said. "Make sure it's good."

"Oh, hush," Ruby rolled her eyes. "You'll eat it no matter what, you carnivore."

"Well, duh," Raven said. "Meat is meat."

"Yeah!" Summer grinned. "I like meat too!"

"I'll bring you back some cookies," Ruby sighed. Summer's eyes widened as she began to drool a bit, an excited grin coming to her face as she hugged Ruby.

"Thanks, baby!" She squeezed Ruby, causing the red themed girl to gain a slight shade of blue.

"Mom, air!" She choked out.

"Oh, sorry, baby!" Summer let her go, patting her. "Sometimes I don't know my own strength!"

"You always forget, you neurotic spaz," Raven teased, causing Summer to pout once again as Ruby went upstairs, secretly taking the ropes and ball gag. "There's not a day that goes by when you haven't forgotten and turn Ruby into Violet."

"That's totally what we should name our next kid!" Summer exclaimed.

"How are we supposed to have said kid?" Raven rolled her eyes. "Neither of us is a guy and we didn't even have our own kids with each other. They're related on the Branwen side and that's it."

"We could adopt," Summer said.

"This is a conversation for later," Raven said, chuckling. "Besides, we've already got two to take care of. Let's let them leave first."

"Okay," Summer crossed her arms, pouting a little as Coco and Velvet laughed, making their exit.

Yang headed down the stairs, holding a set of keys.

"You better wear a helmet," Summer said. "Be safe, sweetie!"

"Yeah, yeah," Yang said.

"Hey, don't talk to your mother that way!" Raven said.

"Whatever," Yang yanked the helmet off the wall, sending the whole rack down with it. "I don't know or care when I'll be back so don't waste your time waiting up."

"I'd like you back by ten, sweetie," Summer said. "Can you do that?"

"Sure, whatever," Yang rolled her eyes.

"And, we're gonna talk about this behavior of yours," Raven said.

"But, we're going to be nice," Summer said, smiling.

"Alright," Yang sighed. "Love you guys."

As the blonde headed out, the obvious roar of her motorcycle indicating her leave, Raven and Summer sat down on the couch, Summer leaning on Raven.

"So nice and soft," She said, kissing Raven's chest.

"Oh, are you trying to flirt?" Raven chuckled.

"Is it working?" Summer asked.

"Not really," Raven smirked. "Your clothes are still on."

"Well, Ruby's still here," Summer said. "I could rub your tummy."

"What?" Raven asked as Summer slipped her hand under her shirt, rubbing her stomach. Raven was confused until she felt Summer's hand go a little lower.

"Oh, I see," Raven said, her breath hitching as she felt it. "Keep rubbing, babe."

Summer giggled, stopping as she kissed Raven on the lips, nuzzling up to her.

"You're like a cat," Raven poked her nose. "You sure you're not a cat Faunus?"

"Well, you've seen all of me," Summer giggled. "You didn't find a kitty tail or ears?"

"You should get some fake ones then," Raven chuckled. "That is the only weeb stuff that suits you well."

"Well, you get me a good pair and I'll wear 'em," Summer grinned.

"Oh, I know you will," Raven chuckled. "You wouldn't not wear 'em, you affectionate woman you."

"Oh, you know me so well," Summer sighed in contentment, wrapping her arms around her. "But, let's have some fun when Ruby leaves."

"Where do you think she's going?" Raven asked. "You don't think she's got a guy, do you?"

"Well, she better not turn out gay is all I can say," Summer said.

"Well, you hypocritical homophobe," Raven snickered. "Why not?"

"Because I'm supposed to be the Rose gay one," Summer pouted. "I don't wanna get confused for her by a girl."

"The same would happen with a guy, ditz," Raven laughed. "Besides, you're way more energetic than her anyway."

"Yeah, I know," Summer grinned. "Ruby's such a lazy girl."

"Hey!" Ruby said as she came down the stairs dressed in jeans and a red leather jacket over a red tank top. "I resent that remark!"

"Why?" Summer asked, her tone an obvious teasing one. "It's true,"

"Because you're so—ugh, I can't win a fight with you!" Ruby crossed her arms.

"Because you're lazy," Summer giggled.

"Yeah, sure, that's it," Ruby conceded sarcastically. "Now, I'm going to the store, I'll be back later. Don't wait up, I ain't gonna be gone long. I'll bring you guys back your birds."

"Sweet!" Summer grinned as Ruby left, her and Raven wrapping an arm each around each other as they turned on a movie and began to kiss.

* * *

Well, this seems like an interesting start to a new story. Next chapter's about the other major players in this story, particularly the Monochrome duo's introduction chapter. See how that goes soon.


	2. Monochrome Beginnings

Chapter Two: Schnee Beginnings

 _One week before the previous chapter (A/N: the third chapter will be after the first one)_

Perfection. A word Weiss hated since she was a child. While there were some things she would equate to it, she had no shallow desire to fulfill it herself. She was a normal individual, but happened to come from a family that equated to royalty almost. It sickened her and she would openly admit it if asked.

At the current moment, she was practicing her fencing, a boring hobby her mother pretty much demanded she engage in. Her instructor, former Olympian sports champion Pyrrha Nikos, was showing her the proper way to wield the weapon. Weiss had only agreed to Pyrrha because she personally knew her and they were friends. She also knew Pyrrha would recommend things that would help her have somewhat of an easier time in her home.

She would have already left home were it not for the fact that she was the heiress to the much hated (by her mainly) Schnee Industries, a company that she would personally drive into the ground if she had the choice. Aside from the multiple, true, claims about Faunus dislike, mistreatment, and several other things that Weiss had heard, she simply didn't like the company and would prefer a much smaller job.

"You're doing great, Weiss," Pyrrha said in her typical encouraging manner. "Just focus on thrusting through me and you'll succeed."

Pyrrha was dressed in a simple pink track uniform that allowed her much movement. She was wearing some pads under her track suit, but wasn't wearing a traditional fencing uniform. Her hair was long and crimson, held in a ponytail that was behind her. Her eyes were green, piercing and kind.

"That sounds like a euphemism," Weiss gave a small smirk. "Are you sure you don't hang around that brute too much?"

Weiss wore a white fencing uniform, though, not wearing a mask. Her long white hair trailed behind her, held to the left by her clip. Her eyes were an icy blue, cool and collected.

"I'm dating Velvet," Pyrrha laughed, knowing full well the "brute" that Weiss was mocking. "She's not one for the euphemisms. Now, the cuddling, she's definitely big on."

"Well, of course the rabbit likes to cuddle," Weiss said.

"Yeah," Pyrrha nodded. "So, are you joining in tonight?"

"As long as I can get time away from the dictators," Weiss mumbled.

Pyrrha sighed, understanding where Weiss was coming from. She walked over to her friend, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Weiss." She said. "If you can't make it, we'll understand."

"I want to," Weiss said. "I mean, we're not good enough for any competitions, but we're pretty decent at the game."

"I still can't believe he let you join a gaming team," Pyrrha chuckled.

"Well, as long as it 'helps my studies' and is recommended by my highly respected instructor, then it should be fine," Weiss said.

"True," Pyrrha chuckled once again. "Well, I think we're done for today. I gotta say, I hate fencing more than you do though. I know I say this a lot, but it's definitely truer now. I prefer being a personal coach to this. But, if it keeps 'dear' old mom and dad off your back, then I'll help there."

"It has been so much better with you than that other instructor," Weiss sighed.

"Glynda?" Pyrrha asked.

"She's a fencing instructor?" Weiss asked. "I thought her jobs were teacher and dominatrix."

"Oh my god, that's hilarious," Pyrrha laughed. "Did you come up with that?"

"No, Yang did," Weiss said.

"It makes so much sense," Pyrrha said. "I can totally see it now. She even uses a riding crop in her teaching."

"She does?" Weiss asked. "Wow."

"I heard she even used to date Yang's mom," Pyrrha said. "But, they broke it off at some point."

"Eh, I doubt that brute's mother is upset about it." Weiss shrugged.

"Yeah," Pyrrha said. "Oh, did you hear Ruby's got a girlfriend?"

"Really?" Weiss asked. "That lady killer finally nailed someone?"

"Yeah, Velvet said she did," Pyrrha chuckled. "Says she found Ruby tied up on their couch by her girlfriend."

"Oh, so she's that kind of girl," Weiss said. "Didn't think Ruby'd be that type."

"Neither did Velvet," Pyrrha said. "Well, let's head out. Activate your "stiff speech"."

"Do you have to call it that?" Weiss rolled her eyes.

"I do," Pyrrha said. "Now, flip the switch."

"I'm not a robot," Weiss sighed as she threw in the voice she had worked on to throw her parents off for years. "But, I do thank you for your service, Miss Nikos. I look forward to the next time we meet."

"And you as well," Pyrrha nodded, taking her leave, just as Weiss' father, Jacques Schnee walked in.

"Good afternoon, Mister Schnee." Pyrrha bowed slightly in her own fashion, walking past him.

"Miss Nikos," Jacques nodded towards her.

"Father," Weiss said, nodding slightly.

"Weiss," Jacques said. "Miss Nikos says you are improving."

"I am," Weiss said. "And, I would like to take a break from studying tonight to give myself some needed relaxation.

"I suppose you may, if you study harder tomorrow," Jacques said.

"Alright, father," Weiss nodded, bowing in Schnee fashion, knowing she'd never study harder, especially since she knew he couldn't prove it. "I will."

"Good," Jacques said, his tone emotionless.

Weiss left the fencing room, walking past her mother, Willow Schnee, who looked at her.

"Weiss," She said, standing. "I do hope you are planning to engage in the business meeting in a few days."

"I am not," Weiss said curtly. "I would prefer to prepare myself for exams."

"I do believe it would help you learn for business and in taking over the company when you are older," Willow said.

"Mother…" Weiss contemplated revealing her true feelings there and then, but instinct and some sense of strategic planning stopped her. "I would like to stay home from this meeting. While it would help me, I need to study for my exams."

"I understand," Willow said. "I suppose I can accept that."

"Oh, please, Weiss, we all know you're a lazy child." Came a voice that instantly gave Weiss a scowl, its owner walking into the room, revealing himself to be Weiss brother, Whitley.

Whitley could be described as a male version of Weiss. Though, it could be argued that Schnee were essentially a template that had slight differences between them. However, this was not due to any sort of inbreeding (no matter what jokes Yang may have said).

"Go shove it, Whitley." Weiss nearly growled, but managed to save herself.

"Oh my, Weiss dear," Whitley said with his smug attitude. Weiss knew that the only reason he was so smug was that she couldn't beat the absolute shit out of him without some form of consequence. "You should be less hostile. We are family after all."

"So were Caylee and Casey Anthony," Weiss muttered under her breath before plastering on a small smile. "And, look what happened there."

"I suppose that is true," Weiss spoke in a normal tone. "But, you should be much less of a smug little douchebag before I demonstrate my improvements in fencing by turning you into a bloody pile of ribbons."

"Weiss," Willow snapped. "I won't have you threatening your brother! Now, apologize!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't think of a more fitting insult," Weiss turned and walked to her room. She lied down on her bed, putting her arms behind her head.

She glanced at her scroll on her dresser next to her, contemplating making a call. Taking a deep breath, she picked it up and dialed a number she knew would help her no matter what.

She heard it ring three times before it was picked up, the face of Winter Schnee revealed along with her adopted daughter Penny.

Winter was wearing her white lab coat, which was typical of her. She also had on a blue shirt underneath along with blue jeans. Her familial white hair was pulled into a bun behind her. Her blue eyes looked as if they would stare into your soul and considering she was a psychologist, they probably could.

Penny was dressed in her favorite olive green dress and white shirt underneath. Her orange hair was almost to her shoulders, almost like a mop. Her green eyes looked right at Weiss.

"Hello, Weiss, babe." Winter said, Penny still staring at Weiss. Weiss couldn't put her finger on exactly what, but she always thought Penny wasn't exactly… normal. Not in a bad way, but she never seemed to enjoy normal activities. She also was pretty knowledgeable for a five year old. Though, Weiss always equated it to having a psychologist and a biomedical engineer as parents.

"Hello, Winter," Weiss sighed.

"Trouble in "paradise"?" Winter asked.

"Can I come live with you now?" Weiss groaned. "I'm about sick and tired of it here."

"My door's open anytime," Winter smiled. "Not my bedroom door though. That' for Ciel and I only. Oh, and Penny if she has a bad dream."

"I do not have them often, mom Winter," Penny stated matter-of-factly. It wasn't in a rude way, just as an informative statement.

"It's still weird she calls you that," Weiss said.

"Nah, she's just adorable," Winter chuckled. "But, how have you been so far?"

"Well, fencing went good," Weiss sighed. "But, only because it was led by a friend of mine."

"Ah," Winter sighed a little. "Well, you didn't exit did you?"

"Exit?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, exit," Winter said. "You know, exit your walk-in."

"Exit my—what?" Weiss asked. "Wait, do you mean have I—"

"Yeah, that," Winter said. "You haven't done that, have you?"

"No," Weiss said. "I still have communication privileges, don't I?"

"True," Winder shrugged. "Well, if you do, you know where I live."

"I'll be kicked out anyway," Weiss said. "Not that I'd mind that."

"Careful, though," Winter said. "I managed because I have a degree in psychology. You don't have that luxury."

"I could do something," Weiss shrugged. "So, how's Ciel?"

"Panicky," Winter chuckled. "Our special little snowflake is going to school next week."

"You do know "special little snowflake" can have some negative connotations, right?" Weiss asked.

"Hey, anyone but me calls my kid that, I'll put 'em in traction," Winter chuckled. "But, it's probably not gonna go over bad. She is a Schnee after all."

"With no features to define her as such," Weiss chuckled.

"Well, we adopted." Winter shrugged. "An old toymaker was her father and he couldn't take care of her, so me and Ciel adopted her."

"Yeah, I know," Weiss said. "You told the story at the last meeting we had."

"And, it's still a good story," Winter said. "So, how's it gonna go for your thing tonight?"

"I'm definitely going," Weiss said. "I need some time to relax and the parental male figure of my house agreed as long as I "study twice as hard"."

"Like he could prove it," Winter laughed.

"Exactly," Weiss smirked a little. "So, I'll head out in like an hour and when I'm finished, I'll talk to you again."

"Sweet," Winter said. "I can't wait to hear about it."

"You will, I'm sure," Weiss said as she hung up. Turning over on her sheets, she contemplated having a small nap before she had to go, but decided against it, not wanting to be up for the whole night if she did.

She got up from her bed, packing a small bag with some essential items from the small fridge in her room, which she had hidden in her closet under lock and key. A couple of water bottles with several packets of candy and energy foods. She even tossed in a couple of sodas she had bought in secret so as not to let her family know she drank "that horrible abomination they call drink".

After an hour had passed, Weiss headed out, using her window so as to not have to be asked about what was in her bag, which certainly would not go over well.

Once she'd exited her house area, she headed to her car, taking off down the road at a speed that her father would have berated her on for sure.

Upon reaching the small internet café in the middle of town, she entered, being greeted by several of her friends.

"Hi, Weiss!" Ruby waved.

"So glad you could make it, Weiss," Pyrrha smiled, chuckling.

"I am too." Weiss said. "Didn't think so at first, but I'm here."

"I told you she would, Coco," Velvet said.

"Alright, alright," Coco held her hands up in surrender. "I admit I was wrong, alright, Bun Bun?"

"Good," Velvet giggled, hugging her.

"Aww, man, but I wanted to play," Yang crossed her arms almost in a pout.

"Too bad," Ruby said. "You were Weiss' replacement if she didn't show only because you could pass for eighteen. So, hop onto reserves."

"Come on," Yan grumbled, heading to a set of chairs marked "reserves".

"She can play if she wants," Weiss shrugged. "I won't be upset."

"We're on the verge of our championship," Ruby said. "She has no clue how to play."

"Fine, fine," Weiss shrugged. "Let's set it up. Who has my laptop?"

"I do," Ruby pulled Weiss' white laptop from her bag, handing it to the heiress. "I tuned it up so it runs faster too."

"Sweet," Weiss said. "This is a great stress reliever. Say, why did we meet here instead of the other one?"

"Sun closed down today since he's heading to see a friend," Ruby said.

"I see," Weiss said. She glanced around, taking in the view. "Nice place."

Her eyes settled on a patron reading a book in the corner, which caused a small blush on her face.

Said patron was dressed in a pair of black leggings with a white long sleeved shirt. She wore purple boots with black fur in them. She wore black wristbands that went over her middle fingers and slipped under her long sleeves unnoticeably. Her hair was long and black, not as long as Yang's or Weiss', but past her shoulders. She wore a pair of glasses that seemed to make her seem more intelligent, yet also cute. On top of her head, she wore a large black bow that seemed excessively large, but still comfortable. Her eyes were a golden yellow, seeming to glow almost.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, looking at her.

"She's zoned," Yang said. "Looks like she's staring at that geeky chick over there."

"Yang, that's not nice," Ruby said, turning to look. "Well, Weiss, why don't you go talk to her?"

"Huh?" Weiss asked, returning to reality. "What?"

"Go talk to that girl," Ruby nodded towards the target of Weiss' staring.

"Wh-What makes you think I want to do that?" Weiss asked, redness entering her normally paler complexion.

The entire group chuckled in some manner as Nora, ever the matchmaker, pushed Weiss over towards the girl. Weiss crashed into the girl's table, causing her to jump with a yelp, looking at Weiss.

"Uh, hi," Weiss said, getting a bit nervous.

"H-H-Hi," The girl said in a soft, shy voice.

"My name is Weiss." Weiss said, standing up and regaining her balance.

"I-I know," The girl said, looking up at Weiss for a second before blushing and looking back down at her book. "Y-You're famous… m-my name is B-Blake."

"Sorry I crashed into your table," Weiss said, just knowing her father would be upset if her heard she'd apologized to anyone over anything.

"I-It wasn't your fault," Blake said, her eyes flicking to Weiss for a split second. Weiss could swear she saw her bow move, but she ignored it. It was in fact drafty in the room.

"Would you like to join us?" Weiss asked. "We're playing an online RPG if you want to join."

"S-Sorry, I can't," Blake said. "I-I was j-just going anyway."

Blake rushed out of the café, hiding her face, which was quickly reddening.

"She was weird," Yang said, which caused both Ruby and Weiss to glare at her, everyone else deciding not to get engaged.

"So, who's got first turn?" Weiss asked.

"I do," Ruby said. "The first realm is Atlas. That's your home turf, right, Weiss?"

"Yeah, I get fifty percent Ice boost there." Weiss said. "Say, if Yang was playing, which character would she use?"

"Oh, she's the Sun Dragon," Ruby said. "She gets a damage boost every hit she takes, but she's also too rash and rushes into battle and endangers all of us because Yang's a reckless player."

"I see," Weiss said.

"She shouted "Leroooooy Jeeeeeenkins!" when we played last time," Pyrrha said. "The, she charged some level fifty Grimm Dragons and got immediately murdered."

"You guys found Grimm Dragons without me?" Weiss said, shocked. "I'm hurt."

"Oh, please, like you could have survived longer," Yang crossed her arms. "My Sun Dragon's twice your level."

"Sun Dragons level up faster due to their ability," Weiss said. "That means nothing here. Your strength is high, but your speed is lacking and you're horrible in a group. I'm an AoE player."

"Strategy is key," Ruby said.

"But, aside from that," Weiss said. "I wonder if I'll see that Blake girl again. She seemed rather interesting."

"Weiss and Blake, sitting in a tree," Yang began. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Yang, can it," Ruby said. "This is serious! Weiss may have fallen in love."

"Oh no," Weiss gulped as she saw the looks on the Rose-Branwen sisters' faces; those looks that showed the one time they undoubtedly got along: matchmaking.

"Oh, yes," Ruby said. "We're gonna help you get her to go out with you."

"Guys, don't." Pyrrha sighed. "She'd rather do this on her own."

"Alright, fine," Ruby huffed. "I'll stand back. But, this better be good or else we're gonna help."

"If I want your help, I'll ask." Weiss said. "And not a second before."

"Fine, fine," Ruby said. "Let's just play now. We have fortresses to conquer."

"Yeah!" Nora exclaimed.

Later, as Weiss was heading home, she looked up at the night sky. This, however, prevented her from seeing where she was going. In no time, she found herself falling over a person and landing on her back.

"Oww," She rubbed her head, sitting up. She looked into a set of deep blue eyes and light blue hair that stared back with greater desire.

"Hey, babe." The owner of the eyes and hair spoke in his smooth tone. Weiss sighed internally as she saw that it was Neptune Vasilias, one of the people her father would want her to marry if he had his way.

"Go away, Neptune," Weiss said, having the self-restraint to not floor him right then and there. "I'm not in the mood right now."

"Well, I'm in the mood," He said, trying to act suave.

"Well, go find a Playboy and fix that problem," Weiss turned around and walked away. However, as to be expected, she was followed.

"I'm sure you don't want to say no, Weiss," He said. "I mean dear old dad won't be too happy to hear about you refusing me again."

"Neptune, it is eleven at night," Weiss said. "There is no conceivable way you can honestly think I won't have the better word here."

"Whatever, babe," Neptune shrugged.

"And, stop calling me that," Weiss snapped. "I am not, nor have I ever been, nor will I ever be your 'babe'."

"You're just sayin' that," Neptune said. "I'm sure you'll change your mind."

"I am sure of the exact opposite," Weiss growled.

"Uh huh," Neptune said, grabbing her hand. "Now, let me take you home."

"Let go of me," Weiss said.

"It's not safe out here at night," Neptune said. "You never know what kind of crazies are out there."

"I'm looking at one," Weiss said, wrenching her hand free.

"I'm just tryin' to make sure my babe stays safe," Neptune said.

Before Weiss could tear him a new one, a soft and gentle hand slipped into hers, gently squeezing it. Its owner spoke in a familiar and soft, yet courageous and determined voice.

"Th-There you are, W-Weiss," Blake said. "I-I just had to go t-to the b-bathroom."

"Who's this?" Neptune asked.

"I-I'm Blake," Blake said, squirming a little and displaying she was clearly uncomfortable with the attention. "I-I'm a friend of W-Weiss'."

"How come I've never met you before?" Neptune asked, a little suspicious.

"I don't tell you everything, you creep," Weiss snapped. "I have plenty of friends you know nothing about! Now, get lost before I call the cops on your ass!"

"Whatever," Neptune said. "I'll see you later. We're goin' on a date sometime this week."

Weiss rolled her eyes as she watched him leave. After he was well out of sight, she turned to Blake.

"Thanks for that," Weiss said, sighing in relief. "I have no idea how long it would have been before he left if you hadn't shown up."

"I-I didn't like how he was a-acting towards you," Blake blushed, looking down.

"So, how'd you know where to find me?" Weiss asked.

"I-I… was w-watching you," Blake said, blushing. "B-But, I'm not a s-stalker, I promise… p-please don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?" Weiss asked. "You saved my ass back there. I could kiss you right now if I'm being honest."

"Y-You would?" Blake asked, her eyes widening after she said it, the raven haired girl looking down and blushing heavily as she looked crushed. Even her bow seemed to droop.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Weiss asked.

"Y-You're clearly not into me," Blake said. "Y-you wouldn't really k-kiss someone like m-me… y-you're nice, but I-I'm… me."

Weiss moved over to here and kissed her on the cheek, which caused her to almost jolt like she was electrically shocked. Her face turned red and she had her mouth open as if she was processing it.

"Y-Y-Y-You…" Blake stammered, taking a step back. Weiss tensed, ready to catch her if she tripped.

"I did," Weiss said. "You're my hero and you got me out of that situation. For that, you deserve a kiss. Besides, you're kind of cute."

Blake blushed harder, covering her face.

"Y-You think so?" She asked, though it was a little muffled behind her hands.

"I do," Weiss said. "Would you like to… get lunch sometime?"

"S-Sure," Blake said, nodding. "I-I'd love that."

"Good," Weiss nodded. "So, how long were you watching me?"

"T-Tonight or at all?" Blake said, covering her mouth as she realized what she'd said.

"So I have a stalker, huh?" Weiss chuckled. "Well, you're cute, so I'm okay with it."

Blake blushed again, this time squirming in her position as she looked down once again.

"S-So, what are you d-doing now?" Blake asked.

"I'm going home right now," Weiss said. "I'll drive you home if you want."

"I-I don't think that's a g-good idea," Blake shook her head.

"Why not?" Weiss asked.

"M-My parents, w-well, my dad mostly, don't like S-Schnees," Blake said slowly, slumping a little.

"Oh, that's fine," Weiss said. "I'll stop in front of your neighbor's house and you can go in from there. Neptune may be a dumbass, but there are crazies out there."

"O-Okay," Blake said, nodding in acceptance and turning blood red when Weiss grabbed her hand.

"So, where do you live?" Weiss asked.

"O-On Terrace Boulevard," Blake said. "I-It's close."

"Oh, I know where that is," Weiss said. "I've gone past it, but I've never been in it."

The two walked down the street to Weiss' car, which the Heiress opened the passenger door for.

"Th-This is a nice car," Blake got in timidly.

"Thanks," Weiss said. "I quite like it. So, buckle up and we'll go."

"A-Alright," Blake nodded, buckling herself in.

Weiss took off down the road, this time at a slower speed than before since she had a passenger. Once they reached Terrace Boulevard, Weiss stopped, parking her car.

"Here we are," She said.

Blake thanked her 'chauffeur' before opening the door. She stopped, looking back at Weiss and grabbing onto her in a hug that Weiss, though shocked at first, returned. Blake smiled, waving a little as she headed towards her house.

Weiss watched her enter the house, turning around and driving back home.

* * *

Well, that was cute. I wonder how it will turn out. I guess we'll find out soon.


	3. First Dates

Chapter Three: First Dates

Neo walked into the house, shutting the door.

"Cin, I'm home!" She called. "You here?!"

Neo walked deeper into the house, knowing she wouldn't get an answer like she wanted. Reaching the bedroom at the end of the hall, she opened it, walking into the darkened room. She turned on the lights, looking at the bed in the middle of the far wall.

Lying in the bed, still and silently sleeping, was a woman who was a good deal taller than Neo, taller than Yang. Her hair was long and black and her closed eye was an amber color. A medical patch covered the left eye, shielding it. Terrible looking burn marks were around that part of her face, extending under the bandage. Her left arm was shriveled and looked burned as well, almost a black color. The hair on the left most part of her face was much shorter than the rest, barely growing in. An IV and a heart monitor were next to her, connected to her right arm.

"Sleep well, Cin," Neo ran her fingers through the woman's hair, sighing heavily as she looked down at her. "I'm just bringing you your medicine."

She pulled out the tablets of pain medication, dropping them into the water glass that was nearby. She picked up the glass, tilting Cin's head back, opening her mouth a little as she carefully poured the water in, and massaging her throat to make her swallow it.

Cinder stirred after Neo was done, blinking her eye and looking up at her. Her right arm clumsily began to move in motions of sign language.

"I know," Neo rubbed her head, sighing once again. "I'm right here. It doesn't have to hurt if I'm here."

Cinder began to sign again, opening her mouth slightly in an attempt to speak.

"Don't strain your vocal cords," Neo said. "You'll just wear them out for future use."

Cinder continued signing with her right hand.

"Of course I brought it," Neo held up the tub of ice cream she'd bought. "I'll get a bowl, alright?"

Cinder nodded slightly, Neo setting it down and grabbing two bowls from the cabinet. As she walked back, she had a single thought, a memory. The word "months" kept popping up. The ice cream haired girl pushed those thoughts out of her head, shaking it.

She entered the room, setting the bowl down next to cinder and scooping out five scoops in that bowl and three in the other one.

"You wanna try to eat or should I feed you?" Neo asked.

Cinder pointed at herself, Neo chuckling.

"Go ahead then," Neo said. "Just be careful, alright."

Cinder nodded as Neo set the bowl down on her lap, holding it steady while Cinder slowly stuck the spoon in the ice cream, weakly raising it to her lips and eating it. She licked her lips, repeating the action, taking breaks every couple bites or so.

Neo watched, keeping her expression neutral as she didn't want Cinder to get her hopes up, but inside, she was ecstatic. She ran her fingers through Cinder's hair when she had finished, eating her own bowl when Cinder had finished as well.

"How was it?" Neo asked. Cinder made some motions of sign with her hand.

"I knew you'd like this one," Neo said. "Maybe soon, you can pick out the ice cream and we'll see how it is."

A small smirk crossed Cinder's lips as she looked at the shorter woman.

"You're gonna pretend some wasabi is ice cream again, aren't you?" Neo chuckled. "That only works once, sis. I'll never eat ice cream that's green and not sherbet ever again."

Cinder's chest vibrated softly as her face took on the expression of laughter. Neo took on a pouting expression, which only caused the vibrating to increase. After about a minute, Cinder calmed down, panting a little.

"You feeling okay?" Neo asked. "I hope you're not tired for the rest of the day. Last thing I need is for you to get lazy, sis."

Now it was Cinder's turn to pout as Neo smirked. A strained sound came from Cinder's mouth as she looked at Neo.

"I said save your voice." Neo put a finger up to Cinder's lips. "I know you want to work out your vocal cords, but you may damage them more. It hasn't been long since…"

Neo trailed off, the brunette looking down and sighing silently.

"I think only a few more days of rest and you'll be fine to try," Neo said, blinking away unseen tears. "I don't know if you can sing again, but you'll certainly gain it back. I'm sure of it."

Cinder looked at her, nodding in complete trust. Neo felt a pang of jealousy. She could never muster that kind of trust in someone's confidence like that. She sighed, climbing onto the bed on Cinder's right side, kicking off her shoes and sitting. Cinder reached up with her right arm, gently pulling on her with the strength she could muster. Neo simply moved into a lying down position, allowing Cinder to wrap her arm around her.

"How come you got so much strength in you?" Neo teased. "I wanted to sit up."

Cinder rolled her eyes, pinching Neo as hard as she could, which wasn't very hard, but enough to get her point across.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop," Neo chuckled. "Did you get a good nap while I was gone?"

Cinder nodded, grabbing the scroll that was within her reach and texting neo as she couldn't use her arm to sign.

Neo read the text with a little snort.

"Who told you about that?" She asked. "But, yeah, a week ago, I went over to Ruby's place and we tried out a little BDSM. Needless to say, her monster of a sister walked in and threatened me. Ruby said Yang just left her there for her parents to find out."

The vibrations of Cinder's giggles came back, Neo pouting a little. The raven haired girl sent another text, which Neo read.

"Why would you ask if I used a vibrator?" Neo asked. "What, you jealous of me? You wanna touch my girlfriend's boobies too?"

Cinder stuck her tongue out at Neo, a slight smirk on her face as she texted her once again.

"No, I'm not gonna ask her if she can do it here," Neo rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna give you a peep show just because you wanna see my hot girl. I mean, she's a curious type, so maybe we could work something out where you could touch her boobies."

Cinder rolled her eyes, poking Neo as she sent another text.

"No, I'm not gonna make her kiss you," Neo snickered. "I think she's into shorter girls anyway. I have the perfect reach of her—"

Cinder began to silently laugh again, pinching Neo once again.

"What?" Neo had a playful grin on her face. "I was just gonna say I had perfect reach of her boobies. She likes it when I get a little rough with her."

Cinder pat Neo, a contented smile on her face.

"Hey, I learned it all from you," Neo chuckled. "You're the one who gave me lessons on how to assert myself."

"Aww, I should be so jealous right now," Came the voice of Ruby, who laughed as she walked in.

"No, you can't touch her boobies," Neo whispered to Cinder before turning her attention to Ruby. "What brings you here?"

"My car," Ruby said.

"Well, have you come to finish what we started last week?" Neo smirked.

"As long as Yang's not here, I wouldn't mind," Ruby smirked a little back.

"She has no clue where I live," Neo shrugged.

"Good," Ruby said. "So, how is she?"

"Doing better," Neo said as she read another text from Cinder. "She seems to want you to strip for her."

"Well, I've never been hit on by a severe burn victim," Ruby snickered. "It is hot in here. As long as she doesn't get turned on, I could remove my shirt. Mom made me wear a flannel even though it's like seventy. That woman's gonna worry herself to death."

"Is she… sane?" Neo asked. "I don't mean it in a bad way, but from what you've described, she's certainly got to be on some sort of meds."

"I don't know," Ruby said. "All I know is she takes pills. For years, I assumed they were ADHD meds, but it seems more than that."

"I hope she's okay," Neo said.

"Oh, she's fine." Ruby chuckled. "She's just a neurotic, hyperactive, kinda crazy woman."

"Sounds about right," Neo chuckled. "If you wanna take that shirt off, go ahead."

Ruby took off her shirt, revealing the red tank top underneath it.

"You really like red, don't you?" Neo snickered.

"Your room is decorated like ice cream," Ruby stuck her tongue out. "So how have you been?"

"Went shopping," Neo said. "Not much else, but I did manage to find something you'll like."

"From an adult store or a regular store?" Ruby asked.

"Regular," Neo said, tossing her a plushie of a beowulf from her favorite game, Grimm Eclipse, which she often played with her friends.

"Oh my gosh, it's so cute!" Ruby exclaimed, squeezing it. "I'm gonna call it drei because mom just had to name our dog zwei. Who names their dog after a number?"

"Doesn't that mean two?" Neo asked. "What happened to one?"

"I dunno," Ruby shrugged. "I'd have to ask her… though, since it's a dog I don't want the waterworks."

"Ah," Neo nodded. "Well, I'll take you out later, alright?"

"Alright," Ruby said. "Can I chill here?"

"Why?" Neo asked.

"I would rather not go home to annoying little sister, neurotic mom, and hardass mom." Ruby said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Neo shrugged. "I'm just checking up on Cin and we'll head out."

"Alright," Ruby nodded, heading to the kitchen and getting out a strawberry soda and sitting on the couch. Turning on the TV, she found an anime based on a manga her mom liked. Ruby shrugged, deciding to watch it since her mom praised it so highly.

However, after three episodes of the same two characters staring at each other and occasionally screaming instead of the awesome fight scenes her mom spoke of, Ruby began to doubt her. But, suddenly, the main character's best friend died, causing him to become enraged and change. The fighting began anew, interesting Ruby some.

"Your mom likes that kinda stuff, right?" Neo asked. Ruby nodded.

"This one's her favorite," Ruby shrugged. "She claims it's timeless and great even after over twenty years. She still watches it. Or something like it. I guess they made a new series or something."

"Huh," Neo shrugged. "Well, I'm sure she would like that you're watching it."

"I'm not watching it for her," Ruby said. "But, yeah, I get it."

"You wanna go do something?" Neo asked.

"Like what?" Ruby asked.

"Eat?" Neo asked. "And then we could finish the fun we started last week?"

"Sounds fun," Ruby smiled. "So, what else were you going to do then?"

"You'll find out," Neo smirked.

"Uh, okay." Ruby felt a slight shiver down her spine at that, causing her to gulp a little.

"You'll have tons of fun," Neo grinned.

"I hope so," Ruby said.

 _With Yang_

The blonde walked up to the pink door, knocking on it.

Once it opened, a woman with bright red hair looked down at Yang, grinning wide.

"Hey, Miss Katt." Yang said, leaning on the doorpost. "Your kid in?"

"Hello, Yang," Miss Katt said, stepping aside. "Yes, she's in her room. Go have fun, you little rascal you. She's been wanting to go out for quite some time."

"Well, I'll have her in bed by ten and home by midnight," Yang grinned.

"Oh, you little troublemaker you," Miss Katt laughed, patting Yang on the head.

Yang walked up the stairs to the room at the end of the hall. Opening the door, she saw a girl her age sitting in front of a mirror.

She was a tall girl, but still wasn't Yang's height. She wore a light blue miniskirt and a pair of roller skates. A deep orange cat tail came out from behind the skirt, swishing around as the girl hummed. She wore a spaghetti string top that stopped at her midriff. The purple straps of her bra could be seen if looked at closely. She wore elbow length padded gloves, likely to go with her skates, which were black with white stripes. Around her arms wound rainbows made in body art. Her hair was deep orange as well and tied in three 'tails', two on the sides and one small one at the back. Around her neck was a white collar with a little bell. Several of her bangs were dyed sky blue, standing out against the orange. Her eyes were green and similar to a cat's.

Glancing into the mirror, she caught sight of Yang, who leaned on the doorpost.

"Yang!" Neon jumped up, latching onto Yang and swinging around to climb onto Yang's back.

"Hey, kitty cat," Yang chuckled. "How are you?"

"I'm great now!" Neon grinned wide. "Let's go on a date!"

"Where to?" Yang asked.

"Wherever there's fish!" Neon said as if it was a new idea.

"Sounds great, babe," Yang said. "How about the club?"

"Can we see the twins too?!" Neon practically shouted.

"Yep," Yang nodded. "That'll be fun."

"Do you think they can massage us like those other girls?" Neon asked.

"Neon, those girls were strippers and they don't work at the club." Yang said.

"Oh," Neon said. "Well, I wanna see the twins today!"

"Sure, sure," Yang chuckled. "Let's do it then."

"Yay!" Neon grinned. "Let's go!"

Yang carried her down the stairs, Miss Katt watching them exit.

"Bye mom!" Neon waved. "I'll be back later!"

"Have fun, sweetie," Miss Katt waved back. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Okay!" Neon waved again as Yang shut the door.

"Crazy children," Miss Katt chuckled as she sat down on her couch. "Makes sense she's Raven's child."

 _With Weiss_

"A-Are you sure this is… o-okay?" Blake asked timidly, holding a hand on her glasses to keep them from falling off as Weiss pulled her along in the store.

"Of course it is," Weiss said. "You'll be fine. You just need a nice dress."

Weiss and Blake had become fast friends upon their meeting… maybe even more. The duo hung out often, Weiss making easy excuses to her parents about studying. They were easily believable, as Blake was surprisingly more intelligent than Weiss despite the fact most of the books the introvert buried her nose in were fiction. Weiss had never seen her crack a textbook open, even in Professor Port's class, yet she was still at the top of the class.

"B-But, I don't like dances," Blake said.

"Don't worry," Weiss said, pulling her into the dress shop. "You'll never meet someone to date if you don't go. I'll help you if you need it. Trust me, this is a huge confidence booster."

"B-But, I don't d-dance," Blake half whispered, half whimpered as Weiss took her through the store.

"Well, it's in three months, but trust me, waiting isn't smart." Weiss said. "The girls all come in and get the good ones. But, we'll find you something nice to add to your little outfit."

"B-But, what will I do with i-it?" Blake asked.

"They'll hold it here until you need it," Weiss said. "It's like renting a tux."

"I-I think I would prefer that," Blake said, blushing. "I-It would make me stand out less."

"Well, maybe someone needs to see that pretty face of yours," Weiss said, immediately realizing the implications that had as soon as she said it. Naturally, Blake's face turned a deeper shade of crimson than it was, causing her to squirm.

"Y-You think it's… p-p-pretty?" Blake asked with a hopeful tone.

"Of course it is," Weiss said. "You're beautiful. Everyone else should see it too."

Blake covered her face with her free hand that Weiss wasn't holding, ducking her head a little.

"You really are a shy one," Weiss chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll get you one that doesn't make you stand out all that much."

"O-Okay," Blake finally surrendered, just deciding to let Weiss do what she wanted.

"If you want, I could take some pictures of you in it so you can see what you think about it." Weiss said.

"O-Okay," Blake nodded as Weiss took her up and down the aisles of the dress shop in the mall.

"How about this one?" Weiss asked, holding up a black and purple dress that seemed to catch the introvert's eye a little.

"I-It's pretty," Blake said.

"It is," Weiss nodded. "It suits you pretty well."

Blake once again turned that nice shade of red that seemed to define her. If she didn't know her, Weiss could swear she had some broken blood vessels in her face and cheeks.

"Now, let's see you try it on," Weiss said. Blake's eyes widened as she squirmed. The bow on her head seemed to stiffen a bit.

"Y-You're going to… w-watch me?" She asked in nearly a whisper.

"No," Weiss said. "I'm not. I'm just going to see you after you put it on, alright?"

"O-Okay," Blake said, already being pushed into the dressing room and the door shut. Weiss stood outside of the room, patiently waiting as Blake was changing.

Inside the room, Blake carefully looked down at the door to see if she was being looked at, looking over the walls as well. She unbuttoned her blouse, taking it and her jeans off and slipping into the dress. Once she finished, she corrected the position of her bow, which had moved in the dressing. Once that was done, she nodded, turning around and carefully opened the door, squirming a little as she did.

"That's so cute," Weiss said, watching with a snicker as Blake's face turned red once again.

"Y-You think so?" Blake asked, rubbing her arm with her other hand and looking down.

"I definitely do," Weiss smiled. "How about we get it and then go get something to eat?"

"O-Okay," Blake nodded, heading back into the dressing room. She emerged two minutes later, clothed in her starting attire. She walked out and left with Weiss after they bought the dress for the date they needed, heading to the food court.

"What would you like?" Weiss asked.

"I-Is there a place that serves… f-fish?" Blake asked.

"Ah, a seafood person, eh?" Weiss said. "Well, I think there's one somewhere."

"I-I'd like that," Blake nodded.

"Alright," Weiss said as they went to the seafood place nearby, standing in line and getting some shrimp and salmon for both of them.

"You know," Weiss said as they sat down. "You should totally join us when we play Grimm Eclipse. I think you'd be pretty good at it."

"I-I don't want to hold you guys back," Blake said.

"Nonsense," Weiss said. "We're not top tier. We wouldn't mind guiding you through it. We'd maybe have to kick a guest player that joins us, but that's fine."

"O-Okay," Blake said. "M-Maybe I'll join you soon."

"Great," Weiss said. "I hope you do."

Blake nodded, smiling a bit as they began to eat.

"How is it?" Weiss asked as she watched Blake eat at a decent pace.

"I-It's very good," Blake licked her lips, seeming very excited with the taste.

"You really like seafood, don't you?" Weiss chuckled. "If Yang saw you, she'd make so many jokes about cats or something."

"Wh-Why cats?" Blake asked, her body tensing slightly, unnoticed by Weiss.

"Because cats stereotypically like seafood," Weiss chuckled.

"O-Oh," Blake said. "I-I get it."

"Yeah," Weiss nodded. "So, tell me about your parents. I haven't met them, so I'm not sure how I'd act around them if I did meet them."

Blake stopped eating, simply looking down at her food with a small, sad look on her face. Weiss began to feel a little bad, but didn't push her.

"I-I don't think you'd get a-along with them," Blake said. "A-Adam probably wouldn't l-let you in the house."

"Is that your dad?" Weiss asked.

"M-My brother," Blake said. "H-He's older than me."

"I see," Weiss said. "Well, I suppose I'll have to meet them someday."

"Wh-What are yours like?" Blake asked.

"Well, they're strict," Weiss said. "Especially my father. My mother is more lax and can be calm sometimes, but father is definitely strict and prefers if I keep studying and dumb stuff like that. He's also a huge homophobic dickwad, which is why my sister moved out. I also have a brother who's his perfect clone pretty much. I would sooner run him through with a rapier than I would attempt to do anything with him."

"I-I see," Blake said, sighing in slight sadness. "I-I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Weiss shrugged. "So, what do you want to do after this?"

"C-Could we go to the b-bookstore?" Blake asked Weiss timidly.

"Sure," Weiss said. "Got anything in particular you are interested in?"

Blake's face reddened as she looked down.

"S-Something romantic," She said in a quiet voice.

"Nothing wrong with that," Weiss shrugged. "We can go after we're done eating."

"O-Okay," Blake smiled. "Th-Thanks."

"You're welcome." Weiss said, the two finishing their food and heading to the mall's bookstore.

Once inside, Blake headed toward the back of the store, Weiss following out of curiosity. To her surprise, Blake headed to the adult section, grabbing a book entitled "Samurai of Sensuality: Ninjas of Love Volume 2" off the shelf and clutching it to her chest. Turning around, she saw Weiss, jumping with a 'yipe'.

"I didn't think you were into this kind of book," Weiss said.

"P-Please don't make a s-scene." Blake almost whimpered.

"Secret's safe with me," Weiss said. "So, what got you into this sort of thing?"

"M-My best friend I-Ilia," Blake said. "Sh-She's into them as well."

"Well, there's someone else I need to meet," Weiss said.

"Sh-She lives next door to me," Blake said. "M-Maybe she'll come over."

"You're going to let me walk to your house with you?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"M-My parents aren't home." Blake said. She quietly whispered something else that Weiss couldn't quite pick up, but she didn't push it. She walked to the clerk with her newest friend, the clerk checking Blake's ID and selling her the book.

Once the purchase was completed, the two walked to Weiss' car and Weiss drove them to the house that Blake pointed out.

Once she'd parked, they got out and Blake opened the door with a key and let them in.

Immediately, she seemed to pick up on something being off, despite only having just entered the house. She walked over to the oddly lumpy couch, poking it. It shuddered, a fit of giggles escaping from the lump that suddenly changed color to show a girl.

Weiss was surprised to see her change like she did. But, once she turned on the lights, she understood why: the girl was a chameleon Faunus.

"I can never fool you, can I?" The girl, presumably Ilia, asked, snickering.

"N-No," Blake said, a small laugh escaping her lips. Weiss liked the sound of it, the laugh almost sounding angelic to her.

"So, where'd you find the Schnee?" Ilia asked, not bothering to hide her unpleasant tone.

"W-Weiss is a friend," Blake said. "Sh-She's very nice."

"So you say," Ilia said.

"Hey, my sister's nice," Weiss said. "Hell, she's even gay."

"Are you?" Ilia asked.

"I am," Weiss said.

"Then you're cool in my book," Ilia giggled, moving over to Weiss and very obviously checking her out.

"I-Ilia," Blake said, gently taking Ilia's hands and pulling her around. "W-Weiss isn't in the mood to be h-hit on."

"I'm here to drop Blake off," Weiss said.

"I'm home, Blake!" A deep, masculine voice came from the front door. "Why's there a white car that isn't yours outside?"

The tall bull Faunus walked into the room, his gaze landing on Weiss.

"The hell are _you_ doing here?" He spat.

"I am bringing Blake home," Weiss said, unfazed by the remark.

"Did you attempt anything with my sister?" The Faunus demanded.

"A-Adam," Blake said, blushing. "W-Weiss is a friend."

"Is that so?" Adam crossed his arms. "Well, I'll be keeping an eye on you, Schnee."

"I understand," Weiss said. "I will make sure Blake is safe."

"You do that," Adam said.

"Though," Weiss said. "Blake, are you adopted?"

"H-Huh?" Blake asked.

"Well, your brother is a Faunus," Weiss said. "So, one of you is adopted, correct?"

"S-Sure," Blake said, not allowing Weiss to push it further.

"Okay," Weiss shrugged. "So, where are your parents?"

"Not here," Adam said. "Like it ever matters."

"What does that mean?" Weiss asked.

"Time for you to go," Adam pointed towards the door.

Weiss nodded.

"I will see you later, Blake." Weiss said, taking her leave.

"Sooooo," Ilia wrapped her arms around Blake's. "Tell me all about her."

"Yeah, you have some explaining to do," Adam crossed his arms. Blake hung her head a little, explaining the events of the past week.

 _Later_

"So, that's it, huh?" Adam said.

Blake nodded, Ilia grinning.

"I think the three of us would make a nice little trio." She grinned. "I bet she's nice in bed."

"I-Ilia!" Blake squeaked.

"Gotcha," Ilia snickered. "I knew that'd get a reaction out of you."

"All I can say is she better be one hundred percent polite," Adam said. "Or I'll have her ass."

"W-Weiss is a good f-friend," Blake said with conviction. "I-I believe in her."

* * *

Well, it seems like they're all off to a good start. Hope it sticks.


	4. Meet the Parents: Strwbry Shortcake: Neo

Chapter Four: Meeting Her Parents (Strawberry Shortcake Version, Neo)

"Remind me again why I let you talk me into doing this once again on my living room couch," Ruby said as Neo tightened the knots binding her. "I mean, I'm pretty turned on, but should we really not be doing this in my room or something?"

Neo and Ruby were on Ruby's living room couch, Ruby in a kneeling position as Neo was tying ropes around her.

"Your bed is as hard as a rock and if I lay down on it too long, my body hurts," Neo said, sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she continued to tie tighter. "Besides, your parents have your sister, so there's no worries there."

"You said the same thing the last time," Ruby pouted, which Neo found very adorable. "Then, Yang came home and left me here for mom to find."

"Well, you know how your mom is when it comes to ice cream," Neo said. "They'll be gone for hours."

"The problem is they don't know you exist," Ruby said. "I think Yang's gonna blackmail me with your existence or something."

"What could she possibly want to do as blackmail?" Neo asked, shrugging. "I mean, she's not a pervert or anything, is she?"

"I'd have to check her internet history," Ruby said. "Hacking into her computer would be easy enough, but still, I don't wanna chance it."

"What's the worst she could be into?" Neo shrugged. "In addition, what's the worst she'd have the perverseness to make you do?"

"Fair," Ruby said. "I mean, if she's a pervert, she's hidden it pretty well."

"She's also sixteen," Neo worked on the knots on Ruby's legs. "I mean, she's got some flaws."

"She's a prankster to the core," Ruby sighed. "They always blame Raven, but it's really my mom she gets it from."

"Your mom pranked people?" Neo asked.

"Yep," Ruby said. "But, I guess it's fine. After all, as much of a prankster as she is, she wouldn't do anything mean or hurtful."

"Yeah," Neo shrugged. "I kinda got that impression from hearing you tell me about her. Speaking of moms though, uh, mine kinda found out about you."

"And?" Ruby asked. "I mean, I wasn't trying to be secretive with your family."

"Well, Cinder accidentally told her and she wants to meet you," Neo said.

"Okay," Ruby shrugged. "When?"

"Tonight," Neo said.

"Then why are we over here?" Ruby asked. "Shouldn't we be over there?"

"Well, I kinda wanted to pick out something for you to wear." Neo nervously chuckled. "Not that you dress like a slob, but I just want you to look decent enough to impress her a little."

"It's not gonna be a heels event is it?" Ruby asked. "Cuz you know I hate those. That time you locked me in that one pair you bought me, I about broke my face."

"Well, that was punishment for you having me wear heels the last time I was over here," Neo stuck her tongue out, slipping a rope between Ruby's legs.

"H-Hey!" Ruby stifled the moan that almost escaped her lips. "You know I'm sensitive in the girl parts."

"That's what the rope's for," Neo smirked as she tightened it. "Now, let's make sure the neighbors don't hear you while I go grab a sandwich. I didn't have anything while I was at my place cuz I was thinking of stuff to wear for tonight."

"Th-This rope is making me—" Ruby said with a blush as Neo buckled in the ball gag they'd previously used.

"Now, I'm gonna eat and I'll grab you something to wear," Neo pat the pouting and blushing Ruby on the head as she headed into the kitchen. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes tops."

Ruby pouted, hoping that it wouldn't be after her parents arrived home.

In about ten minutes, Neo returned holding a half-eaten sandwich and an outfit from Ruby's closet.

"Wear this," She said, her mouth a little full. Ruby nodded in understanding and acknowledgement.

"So, when do you plan on introducing me to your parents?" Neo asked, a sly smirk coming to her face. "I have to prepare you."

Ruby gulped, her mind bringing forth several images of exactly that might entail.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to do this," Neo pat her. "Something subtle, something… arousing."

Ruby shrugged, her face blushing as dark as her hair, muttering something incoherent, which was made more so by the ball gag.

"Anytime besides tonight is good," Neo said. "And, since I'm not too particular of revealing every detail of our… activities to my parents, I'll not make you wear a nice rope sweater."

"Ha ha," Ruby would have stuck her tongue out if she was able, not having liked the humor Neo tried to put in the situation.

"So, how long are you gonna sit with that before you give in?" Neo smirked. Ruby squirmed a little, immediately realizing what the rope was for. She glared a little at Neo, but it was hard to imagine it as serious with her moans.

"Alright, alright, I'll untie you in ten minutes," Neo smirked. "Jeez, if one rope down there is bad for you, imagine what would happen when I start bring more stuff over."

Ruby gulped. She knew her girlfriend was into some… rather kinky hobbies, but she didn't think she had too much that was designed for pure sadism. Though, from the small sample Neo had shown her, even outside of these little bondage games they played, Ruby knew Neo was pretty kinky and sadistic when she wanted to be (which was quite often).

The next ten minutes were the slowest ten minutes of Ruby's life, trying to sit still, which Neo prevented by tickling her, something Ruby was definitely affected a lot by.

After the ten minutes, true to her word (which Ruby had never come to doubt), Neo untied the redhead, kissing her cheek.

"You cheated," Ruby pouted a little.

"And, you loved it," Neo smirked. "Imagine when we actually have sex. I'll blow your mind."

"You're evil," Ruby crossed her arms.

"And, you love every bit of it, you subbie little Rose," Neo snickered, grabbing Ruby's ass as she kissed her again. Ruby blushed as, once again, Neo was completely right; she did love to play the bottom, especially since Neo knew how to play the top so well.

"I should totally get you a leash and collar to go with those fake wolf ears I got you," Neo grinned. "That would look so hot when we role play."

"Y-Yeah," Ruby blushed at the thought, thinking the same thing.

"So, let's show you what I want you to wear for tonight," Neo held up the outfit, casual black jeans and a stunning red shirt Ruby had gotten for a good time.

"Uh, that doesn't seem too fancy," Ruby said. "I just got those for semi-casual events."

"Well, it's gonna work here," Neo said. "I'm trying to make you give a good impression."

"What's wrong with me making my own impression?" Ruby asked.

"My mom's not as bitchy or perfectionist as Weiss' parents," Neo said, making sure the outfit looked nice. "But, she's still kinda judgey with people I let into my life. She judges outwardly, but not like a stuck up bitch."

"I guess that's alright," Ruby said as she stood up and stretched her legs. She took the outfit from her shorter girlfriend, putting it over her arm. "I suppose you should head out to make sure your place is ready. I'll make up some lame excuse to get out of the house. My mom'll believe anything if I offer her a cookie and it doesn't sound bad."

"Alright," Neo nodded. "I'll see you later. Just try not to say anything bad. I don't care if you swear or nothin', but try to be courteous and such."

"When am I not?" Ruby smirked.

"Remember the time with the—" Neo smirked back as she started to say something.

"Okay, okay, I admit it." Ruby interrupted her. "But, in my defense, I was on the receiving end of most of that."

"Sure you were," Neo chuckled.

"I waaaas," Ruby whined a little.

"Well, I'm out," Neo headed out the door. "I'll see you later, Ruby."

"Bye, babe," Ruby said, waving as she shut the door. She breathed a sigh of relief as she realized Summer and Raven wouldn't find out about this.

 _Later_

The front door opened to reveal Summer, Raven, and Yang. They had ice cream and Summer had three cones, somehow licking all three of them. Her clothing was revealing and showed off a good deal of her tattoos, which Raven certainly wasn't complaining about.

"Oh, hey, guys," Ruby said, looking up from her laptop. "You guys have fun?"

"You should have been there!" Summer said, but since she was licking the ice cream, it sounded like 'You thould hath then there'.

"Well, I didn't want to," Ruby shrugged.

"Why?" Yang asked in a teasing tone. "You wanted to watch porn on your laptop?"

"Ruby watches porn?" Raven looked at her daughter.

"My baby watches that junk?!" Summer exclaimed, stopping her licking of her cones.

"NO, mom, I don't." Ruby glared at her younger sister, who stuck her tongue out at her. "And, besides, if I wanted to, I'd use Yang's computer. I'm sure she wouldn't care."

"Hey, my computer's got private stuff in it!" Yang shouted.

"Like your collection of you and Neon in sassy poses," Ruby rolled her eyes. "I've seen it all, Yang."

"Hey, I told you not to go through my stuff, you bi—" Yang took a step towards Ruby before Raven cuffed her in the back of the head.

"I told you not to use language like that," She said. "What did I say would happen?"

"Like you care!" Yang shouted at Raven. "You say way worse than that!"

"She's right, Rae Rae," Summer said. "You have to clean up your own language before you can expect Yang to. But, Yang, sweetie, I don't sue those words, so you better not use them or I'll take away your bike."

"Yes, Summer," Yang sighed. "I'm still gonna knock Ruby into next week."

"Like you could," Ruby said, standing up to Yang.

"How's about I show you what happened the last time you tried me like that, baby sis?" Yang smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"We were seven and nine!" Ruby exclaimed. "And, you just locked me in the closet! That doesn't count!"

"Does in my book," Yang said. "I could do worse now. I'm sure you've seen enough to know just how good I am with a knot."

"From looking on your computer or from looking at porn?" Ruby asked. "Cuz, neither really showed you with any skills whatsoever."

"Enough, you two, god!" Raven shouted, cuffing both Rose-Branwen girls on the head. "Just shut up already!"

"Oww!" Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "That one hurt."

"No shit, dumbass," Raven rolled her eyes.

"Oh, by the way," Ruby regained her composure. "I gotta go out to the library and get some stuff tonight. That okay?"

"Okay," Summer said. "As long as you're back by ten, baby."

"I'll try," Ruby said.

"Bet she's goin out to get laid," Yang muttered.

"I could get laid better than you," Ruby countered.

"I'll one-up both of you," Raven rolled her eyes. "I can have my way with your mother right now if I want to."

"Ooh ooh ooh, can we do that thing with the vibrating—" Summer's eyes lit up in excitement as Raven clamped a hand over her mouth.

"That's our little secret, babe," Raven whispered harshly into her ear.

A muffled "oh yeah, sorry," Came from Summer's mouth as she giggled.

"Now, you go get yourself a cookie or two from the container," Raven said as Ruby headed out the door. "But not too many. You don't wanna spoil your dinner."

"I won't spoil it!" Summer said. "Be safe, Ruby! Mommy loves you!"

"Love you too, mom," Ruby held her hand up as she headed to her car, a black and red corvette.

She snapped her fingers, running back into the house and up to her room. Yang shrugged, following her.

"You're goin' to your girl's house, aren't you?" She asked.

"Maybe," Ruby said. "You're not gonna tell."

"Hey, I'm just gatherin' info for later blackmail," Yang snickered. "But, you better come home early or Summer'll panic."

"Hey, I was only locked in her basement once and it was because we wanted to try something new," Ruby said, immediately clamping her hand over her mouth.

"She what?" Yang asked, a bit of her overprotectiveness seeping through.

"I suggested it," Ruby shrugged. "We wanted to try something we hadn't tried before and locking myself in the basement of her apartment building chained to a few water pipes was pretty kinky and she's a sadist, so she went for it."

"Did she hurt you?" Yang asked.

"Nah, it was fun," Ruby said. "My arms cramped up for a while, but it went overall fine. The basement's like a lounge, actually. It's right near her room."

"You better not do anything like that again," Yang said.

"Yeah, yeah," Ruby grabbed her scroll, rushing out the door. "Later."

 _Later still_

Ruby pulled up to Neo's apartment complex, surprised to see a black Viper in the spot next to the one reserved for Neo as well, the spot reserved for a guest. Ruby knew that Neo would never drive anything other than that old Impala she swore was just as cool as the one from Supernatural. Ruby also knew that Cinder's car was in the shop, getting repaired after the fire destroyed some parts of it and Neo hadn't had the time to take it in. She guessed it could be someone else's, but not too many people around here drove something like a Viper. She got up, exiting her car, hoping she'd had more time to prepare.

Opening the door with the key Neo'd given her, despite Ruby saying she didn't know when they'd be able to share an apartment. She knew Summer'd have a heart attack if she did that.

Walking into the kitchen, she about jumped out of her skin when she saw a woman sitting there.

Ruby'd never met anyone so… intimidating before. The Schnees were tough and perfectionist, but Ruby'd never actually felt scared enough to almost lose control of her bladder around them. The woman, simply sitting there, made Ruby feel entirely nervous, sweat beginning to bead on her forehead. Ruby had no clue as to why she did. She seemed to give off almost like an aura of intimidation.

She was dressed in a black, sleeveless dress that reached her ankles. She wore high heels that were just as black. Her skin was pale white, almost ghostly so. Her eyes were a blood red color Ruby was surprised was an actual eye color, though upon remembering she had silver eyes, she dismissed the oddity of it. Her hair was white and done in a pattern that reminded Ruby of Winter Schnee's formal hairstyle she wore to the last Vytal festival.

"U-Um, hello," Ruby said, her voice barely making it above a squeak.

"Sit." The woman said as a command, Ruby sitting down faster than she'd done in her life.

"You are Ruby Rose, correct?" The woman asked.

"Y-Yes," Ruby gulped audibly. "Wh-Who are you?"

"Mom, quit scaring my girlfriend!" Neo's voice brought some relief to the silver eyed girl, who saw Neo almost stomping up to the woman and standing in front of her almost like a child throwing a temper tantrum (which, due to her size, could be assumed).

"I am simply seeing her composure," The woman said.

"Stop it!" Neo shouted. "If I wanted that, I'd have asked you to come with me on our first date! Now, stop!"

"I am your mother," The woman said. "I will make final judgements."

"I don't even live in your house!" Neo exclaimed. "Now, I'm going to bring Cin out so she can eat. You better not do anything else I don't like!"

"I make no promises," The woman said.

"Sorry about this, Ruby," Neo sighed. "I get she's kinda scary. That's my mom, Salem Eastwitch."

"I-I kinda gathered," Ruby nervously chuckled. "Hurry back."

Neo nodded, leaving the room. Salem's phone rang as she opened the facetime call.

"Ah, Tyrian, sweetie, how have you been?" Salem asked. The creepy looking man on the other side snickered.

"Been great" He snickered in a pretty creepy way. "So, what's this I hear about the little shrimp getting a date?"

"She's right here," Salem turned the phone so Ruby could be seen.

"Ooh, she's pretty fine," Tyrian said, licking his lips. "If she were mine, I'd—"

"I'm sure your parole officer would love to hear that story as well," Salem said in a firm tone. "Now, get back to your work and do what she says. Or else."

"Yeah, yeah," Tyrian almost sulked, hanging up the phone. Ruby was actually more creeped out by Tyrian than she was afraid of Salem.

"He's adopted," Salem said in a curt tone, putting her phone away.

"I sure hope so." Ruby gulped.

"My spouse is taking his sweet time," Salem looked at the door. "I swear to god if he is getting another damn hat, I'll shave his head."

"So that's where Neo gets the sadism," Ruby shuddered, muttering the statement.

"What was that?" Salem asked.

"Nothing!" Ruby said, sitting up straight.

"I'm back," Neo wheeled Cinder in on a wheelchair, also pulling an IV that fed into Cinder's arm.

"Hello, sweetie," Salem said, her tonal shift immediately shocking Ruby at how… gentle she sounded. "How are you feeling?"

Cinder raised her right arm, waving with a small smile. Ruby noted the resemblance between the two, wondering how two people could be so different. Even before the fire, Cinder wasn't intimidating. Seductive and sexy, yes, but not intimidating.

"Are you taking your medication?" Salem asked.

Cinder nodded, trying to speak, but only a hoarse sound emerging from her throat.

"Do not strain yourself," Salem commanded gently. Cinder almost looked like she was pouting.

"The prosthetists are continuing to find you worthwhile pieces," Salem said. "You will be restored in due time."

Cinder smiled a little more, being wheeled to the table. Ruby was glad Cinder was able to be wheeled around at this point instead of being confined to that bed. She couldn't be in direct sunlight, but she could look at the sun and outside or watch TV.

"Hello, hello, hello!" A flamboyant, yet sophisticated voice emerged from the door as a man in a white suit and a black bowler hat emerged. He had flaming orange hair and green eyes. He also had a cane that seemed to serve no purpose other than to make him look 'cooler'. It reminded Ruby of Ozpin in a sense.

"Dad!" Neo ran up to him, hugging him.

"Well, if it isn't my little ice cream cone," He chuckled. "And, I assume the redhead is this girl I'm supposed to meet."

"Yep," Neo nodded.

"Your mother doing her scary thing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Neo sighed.

"Well, let's just eat and we'll get on with the formalities later." He said.

"Roman, acting so flamboyant all the time makes you cocky." Salem said.

"Whatever," Roman shrugged. "I'm hungry."

"This is going to be one interesting dinner," Ruby sighed.

The group sat down to eat, Cinder being raised up so she could sit level with the table and not having a plate in front of her, as she still needed an IV for a short time.

"Tell me about yourself," Salem said to Ruby in no less than a command.

"W-Well," Ruby gulped, the intimidation she'd felt earlier coming back. "I-I like to hang out with Neo and I like to play Grimm Eclipse with my friends."

"I see," Salem said. "Job?"

"I-I work at a barista and serve coffee." Ruby said.

"You are learning time management," Salem said. "Good. College?"

"Part time, but I only have classes on three days," Ruby said.

"That's fine," Salem said. "Have you ever cheated?"

"On a test?" Ruby asked.

"On a date," Salem leaned towards Ruby, which made Ruby sweat even more.

"N-No," Ruby squeaked. "N-Neo's my second."

"Who was your first?" Salem asked.

"Her name was Miltia… though, sometimes she went by Melanie," Ruby said.

"Explain," Salem almost demanded.

"She has dissociative identity disorder." Ruby said. "She's really sweet though… as Melanie."

"Why did you break up?" Salem interrogated Ruby further.

"Her old man didn't like me," Ruby said. "Well, as his daughter's date… we also really had no chemistry. But, Neo and I do. And, she and her new date do."

"Who is her new date?" Salem asked.

"Now, that's not really your business," Ruby said with a surprising level of boldness.

"She's right," Neo muttered on the other side of Ruby. "You're overstepping there."

"I will decide when I am overstepping." Salem said.

"No, asking about her ex's new date is overstepping," Neo said. "You're out of line there. She doesn't have to tell you that. Hell, she's only answering your questions because she's afraid of you and also because I told her to try to humor you."

"You have yet to understand why I am interrogating her," Salem said. "I want to know of what quality she is. So far, I am not impressed. But, I don't seek impression or perfection. As long as you are happy, I understand that. However, I will not shirk my parental duties to see if this girl is of at least a decent quality as a partner."

"Whatever," Neo said. "You never did this when Cin brought Emerald home."

"That," Salem's tone turned firmer. "Was entirely different."

"How so?" Neo asked.

"It is unimportant," Salem changed the subject immediately. "Now, what is for our meal?"

"I just ordered pizza," Neo shrugged. "No way in hell I'm making a huge meal by myself for anything other than Christmas or Thanksgiving."

"That is classified as lazy, Neapolitan," Salem said.

"Sue me," Neo shrugged. "Like I care. It's not like the meal makes the event. Besides, this isn't a fancy occasion. We're just introducing Ruby to you."

"Whatever," Salem said, rolling her eyes. "Just make sure it is the kind I like."

"Pepperoni, just like every other being on the damn planet," Neo said. "I'm not putting anchovies on it because it always makes the apartment smell."

"If I want anchovies, I will ask for them," Salem said.

"And, you'll eat them at your own place," Neo said. "Cinder complained for weeks about the horrible smell. It's gross."

"Fine, fine," Salem relented. "When will it be here?"

From the door came a knocking sound. Neo got up and opened the door to reveal the delivery boy. She paid him and brought the pizza forward to the table.

"Let's just dig in," She said.

 _Later_

"So, does your mom play favorites?" Ruby asked after Cinder was back in her bed, sleeping and Salem and Roman had left. "She seemed to show a lot towards Cinder."

"Cinder's her 'baby'," Neo chuckled. "To be fair, she was in a bad fire. But, it's not like she hates me. Cinder was a lot like her when she was healthy. Not as intimidating, but she certainly carried herself with full confidence and sophistication."

"I never got the impression she was a bitch or anything," Ruby shrugged. "I did enjoy the stories you'd tell. But, I guess that's what happens sometimes… but, one good thing came out of that."

"What?" Neo asked.

"You got me thinking my parents are gonna be worse for you," Ruby snickered, kissing Neo.

"Well, I don't think that's too true," Neo said.

"We'll find out when they find out about you," Ruby said.

"Why don't you tell them about me?" Neo asked.

"Have you heard the stories I've told?" Ruby shuddered. "It'd be a nightmare, especially if they found out about our… activities."

"Fair point," Neo said. "So, when you heading back home?"

"By ten," Ruby said, running her fingers through Neo's hair. "Which gives us plenty of time for some fun."

"Kinky fun or regular fun?" Neo's smirk slinked onto her face like a cat.

"Regular," Ruby giggled a little. "I don't need to explain any rope burns or other markings I may accrue."

"Fine, fine," Neo pouted a little. "We'll just watch a movie."

"Sounds good," Ruby said, cuddling up with her girlfriend after popping some popcorn.

* * *

That was an interesting experience. I wonder what's happening next.


	5. An Embarrassing Trip to the Club

Chapter Five: A Quite Embarrassing Trip to the Club

"S-So, you know the owner of this club?" Blake asked Weiss as the white haired woman pulled Blake through the clothing store.

"Yes," Weiss said. "She used to date a friend. You've met Ruby, right?"

"Th-The one with the d-dominatrix girlfriend?" Blake asked.

"Okay, she's not that strict," Weiss said. "She and Ruby do some… rather kinky things, but I wouldn't go that far."

"Sh-She's into bondage…" Blake whispered.

"Trust me, I'm aware," Weiss sighed, muttering as an afterthought. "I'm just glad I'm not the shortest person in our little group anymore."

Blake giggled softly, causing Weiss' face to redden.

"You heard that, didn't you?" Weiss asked.

"Y-Yes," Blake nodded, looking down at her purple sneakers in shame. "S-Sorry I laughed at calling you sh-short. I-I think you're f-fun sized."

"Hey, it's fine," Weiss pat her head, standing on her tiptoes to get a good reach (not that she was that short), a chuckle emerging at being called 'fun-sized'. She was surprised to feel that Blake's bow she always wore was a little firmer than she expected.

Weiss shrugged; she probably put something inside the tie of the bow to make it stay put better.

Blake froze up at the touch, her face paling as she began to breathe a little faster as she tried to resist that urge that was creeping up in her throat. When Weiss stopped, she noticed.

"Are you okay?" The heiress asked.

"I-I'm fine," Blake squeaked, taking a deep breath to regain her composure. "J-Just a little surprised, is a-all."

"Well, I'm glad it's just that," Weiss chuckled. "A little positive contact shouldn't feel that bad, now should it?"

"R-Right," Blake said, looking down in shame once again. Weiss sighed, knowing she was probably not making the very timid girl feel any better at the moment.

"Look, I'm sorry," Weiss said. "I know you're probably uncomfortable with being touched like that. How about I make it up to you and we get you something nice to wear?"

"I-I don't want to impose…" Blake said. "O-Or stand out."

"We'll just get you something stylish," Weiss said. "It's casual, yet good looking."

"I-I hope so," Blake said.

Weiss pulled her gently to a selection of clothing racks, pulling out an outfit and escorting Blake to the changing room.

"Now, put this on and let me see it," Weiss said.

Blake blushed heavily, shutting the door and locking it. She put on her clothes, coming out. Weiss blushed at the sight, though, Blake had her beat in that department.

"You look cute," Weiss said. Blake was wearing a nice set of blue jeans with a nice heart design on the ass. She had on a pink shirt that was a little low cut, but not too low. It had a heart on it as well.

"I-I look like a child, don't I?" She asked.

"Well, you look young," Weiss said. "But, you clearly look like a teenager, which isn't a bad look. Plus, it's cute."

"I-I prefer something black," Blake said. "I-It makes me stand out less."

"Probably not gonna happen," Weiss held a hand gently up. "Trust me, when Ruby was a goth during her teenage years, it was the most horrible thing I ever had to look at. People actually thought we were a couple… lucky my father believed it was a joke."

"D-Did you actually… d-date?" Blake asked.

"Oh god no," Weiss said. "Ruby was definitely not my type then. Hell, she's not my type now. I mean, I don't even know if you're my type, but I still like you a lot and want to date you."

"Th-Thanks," Blake smiled. "I-I like that. A-And, I want to date you t-too."

"Why thank you," Weiss chuckled. "Well, now that we've gotten you an outfit, let's go to the club."

"O-Okay," Blake compliantly let Weiss pull her gently along.

 _Later_

"So, what can I get you two dames?" The woman behind the bar asked.

The woman was wearing what one could equate to an odd Two-Face impersonation. Her clothing was divided down the middle, red on the right side and blue on the other. It was a splendid dress that looked like a ball gown almost. Her hair had a red flower on one side and a blue one on the other. It was black and kept shorter on the right side and longer on the left. The longer hair was swept to the left, wrapping around her shoulder. She wore a red and blue bow on top of her head, almost like Blake's, but divided colors. She wore a black scarf around her right arm and a light blue one on the right. Her eyes were heterochromatic, similar to Neo's, the right eye being red and the left being blue. On her right hand, she wore a long, fingerless glove that stopped at her elbow and on her left, she wore a whitish blue glove that was fingered and stopped at her wrist. Underneath the table, she wore a long red boot and a short blue one, red on the right and blue on the left.

"The usual, Mil," Weiss waved her hand. "And, something virgin for my girlfriend here."

Blake blushed heavily at the word 'girlfriend', but the woman behind the bar either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Got it," The woman, apparently Mil, said, mixing up the two drinks.

"Wh-Why is she wearing so much r-red and blue?" Blake asked.

"Oh, she has multiple personality disorder," Weiss said. "Miltia, the one who's out now, likes red, and Melanie, the other one, likes blue. She decided to wear this type of outfit so she wouldn't have to change to match the outward personality, since Miltia hates blue and Melanie hates red. This was the compromise they came to, since it's not exactly on a schedule which one's in charge. I mean, it's not spontaneous and she typically makes it happen, but that outfit's way too complex to change in and out of twelve times a day."

"H-How will I tell them apart?" Blake asked.

"Mil is a little rougher and snarky and Mel's a softie," Weiss shrugged. "Also, Miltia's right handed and Mel's left handed."

"You two dames good?" Mil asked.

"We're fine," Weiss said. "But, call me dame again and I'll put a little blue on your eye."

"What happened the last time you tried?" Mil raised her right eyebrow.

"I got knocked on my ass…" Weiss sighed.

"That's right," Mil chuckled. "I didn't inherit this place from my old man because I had good looks. That's how Mel got it. I got it cuz I got the tough chick attitude."

"And, you wonder why more people like Mel better," Weiss stuck her tongue out. Mil stuck her own tongue out, closing her eyes for a second.

"Why thank you," 'Mil' smiled, leaning on the counter. "So, how has life been, Weiss?"

"It's been good," Weiss said. "How about you?"

"We've been good." Mel smiled. "I hope you have as well."

"Hopefully, Blake will enjoy herself," Weiss said.

"Well, Ruby and her girlfriend came in yesterday," Mel giggled. "I think Ruby met Salem already."

"Neo's mother is Salem?" Weiss asked. "I've heard of her. Yeesh, she's scary."

"Considering Neo's tastes, I'd say the apple's not fallen too far." Mel grinned. "They mentioned Neo had to fight tooth and nail and still lost with getting Ruby to dress up."

"Faunus getup?" Weiss asked, which caused Blake to look at her.

"How'd you know?" Mel asked.

"She was muttering something about Ruby saying no to the ears and tail when we met up," Weiss said. "Clearly, they were going further… I wonder what'll happen when she meets Summer and Raven."

"Well, I think it'll be a mix of 'oh my god, she's so cute and smol' and 'if you touch my daughter sexually, I'll murder you'," Mel giggled.

"That sounds about right," Weiss sighed. "Very accurate there. So, how have you been handling the job?"

"Well, Mil's better at it than I am," Mel leaned on the counter, resting her chin on her hands. "But, I guess I could do a better job. How're you with the whole coming out thing?"

"Uhh…" Weiss stammered.

"Wait, then how are you…" Mel began.

"It's called a tryst, my dear," A voice from behind Weiss said as a pair of hands grabbed her. Weiss jumped, turning around to see what looked like a smirking, older version of herself.

"A little jumpy, aren't we?" The older version of her, Winter, said with a chuckle. "It's only little ol' me."

Winter was wearing a pair of white jeans and a light blue jacket over a brown shirt. Her white hair was tied in a ponytail, though it was much shorter than Weiss' hair.

"Why must you always sneak up on me?!" Weiss exclaimed. "It's highly inappropriate!"

"You wanna see inappropriate," Winter thumbed behind her. "You shoulda seen the "therapy session" I gave Ciel."

"Gross!" Weiss shrieked. "You have a child! Such uncouth things should not be spewing forth from your mouth!"

"I have seen mom Winter's work," A small head popped up next to Winter's, revealing the child on her back. "She is a very educated worker. Psychoanalysis is a complicated subject."

"Your kid's such a nerd, Win," Mil, back at the forefront, said, leaning on the counter.

"Well, she is my special snowflake," Winter said, pulling Penny up in front of her as her wife, Ciel, walked up.

Penny was wearing green overalls over an olive green shirt and light green shoes. Her orange hair and freckles perfectly complimented her green eyes.

Ciel had dark skin and was wearing a light blue beret that really didn't match the light blue track suit she was wearing Her navy blue dyed hair emboldened her blue eyes, which matched Winter's in sharpness.

"Hey, I said no running, you cheater," She playfully smacked Winter's shoulder, drawing her into a kiss.

"I would like some affection as well, mom Ciel," Penny said, prompting the dark skinned woman to pick her up and kiss her forehead.

"There you go sweetie," Ciel said. "How's that?"

"It was very acceptable," Penny gave a smile.

"Good," Ciel said.

"So, who's the chick here with you?" Winter asked Weiss. "I just noticed her."

"This is Blake," Weiss said. "She's my girlfriend."

"Well, she's a looker," Winter said, earning a less playful smack from Ciel. "What, I call it how I see it."

"Th-Thank you," Blake blushed, squeezing the jeans over her knees as she looked down.

"She's adorable," Winter said. "Where'd you find her, Weiss?"

"When I was playing Grimm Eclipse," Weiss said.

"And they say video games don't get anyone anywhere," Winter chuckled. "Kinda shy, but I guess that's fine. How'd dear old dad flip his shi—*smack*—ow! Uh, I mean crap?"

"How does one accomplish that?" Penny asked.

"It's one of those things you understand when it happens to you," Winter pat her.

"I do not understand," Penny said.

"You will one day, sweetie," Winter pat her.

"I suppose," Penny said. "May I sit on the kitty's lap?"

Blake's skin turned paler than Weiss' as she began to sweat a little.

"Where's the kitty?" Winter asked. Penny pointed at Blake.

"What makes you think she's a kitty?" Winter continued the questions.

"She appears to have ears like one on top of her head," Penny stated.

"That's a bow," Weiss said. "But, she'd make a cute kitty."

Blake's blush made her seem like a pink rose in spite of her paleness at the moment.

"What is it with you guys and cats?" Ciel asked. "Is it a Schnee thing?"

"Hey, I love cats," Winter said. "I used to have a cat. His name was Calico and I loved that little runt."

"I love cats as well," Penny said, climbing onto Blake's lap. "This kitty is very soft on her legs."

"She's not exactly denying it," Winter muttered to Ciel. "She may be one."

Penny reached up and pat Blake on the head, which actually caused the bow to twitch. Weiss, who was blocked by Winter at the moment, didn't notice, but everyone else present (Mel/Mil, Winter, Penny, and Ciel) did.

"Say, Weiss, dear," Winter said. "Can you go grab me my camera? This is so precious."

"Why me?" Weiss asked.

"Because it's my kid," Winter said.

Weiss grumbled, getting up and heading out to Winter's car.

"Alright, she's gone," Winter leaned on the bar. "So, are you actually a Faunus?"

"I-I…" Blake said, sweat pouring off her head at this point. "P-Please don't t-t-tell anyone."

"Hey, safe with me," Winter held her hand up.

"And me," Ciel said.

"We ain't tellin'," Mil said, shrugging.

"I will protect your secret, kitty," Penny held up her hand in a salute.

"Th-Thank you," Blake hugged the small child, letting the small rumble in her throat emerge with a tiny purr.

"You are welcome, friend kitty." Penny said, hugging Blake back.

"J-Just Blake, please," Blake said.

"Alright, friend Blake," Penny nodded. "I will remember that."

"So, Blake, why not tell Weiss?" Winter asked.

"I-I just don't like p-people knowing," Blake said.

"Works for me," Winter shrugged.

"Here's your camera," Weiss said. "Now, let me have my girlfriend to myself."

"First I want a picture," Winter took a few pictures of Penny and Blake. "Not often Penny makes a new friend."

"Fine, fine," Weiss sighed. "Just hurry up. We have things to do."

"Fine, fine," Winter copied her tone as she picked Penny up. "We're taking our special little snowflake out for ice cream. We saw your car parked out here and figured we'd see if the rumors Yang started were true."

"When the hell did you meet Yang?" Weiss asked.

"Summer came into my office," Winter said. "You know how it is with that one."

"She's nuts for lack of a better term," Ciel sighed. "She spent most of the time I was there, obsessing over me."

"You were sick," Winter chuckled. "Trust me, either of those girls can confirm it's worse for them."

"I'll bet," Ciel said, sighing. "She's a neurotic spaz, according to her wife."

"Pretty much," Winter chuckled. "She's pretty fun though. I mean, if you have the right tools."

"You used a laser pointer, didn't you?" Ciel asked.

"I… may have tried," Winter chuckled. "She enjoyed Penny's company, though. Said she was her fun little playmate."

"That woman is very odd," Weiss said.

"Yep," Winter said. "Well, we're off. See ya, Weiss, Blake."

"B-Bye," Blake waved.

"Goodbye, friend Blake," Penny looked back at the raven haired girl.

"That was far more awkward than I needed it to be," Weiss sighed. "So, Blake, how about we get one more drink before I take you home?"

"I-I would like that," Blake said.

 _Later_

"You know, I like this neighborhood," Weiss said as they drove towards Blake's house. "It's nice and quiet."

"H-How is your neighborhood?" Blake asked.

"Too irritating," Weiss sighed. "My shit brother annoys me, my mother is a perfectionist and my father is a homophobe."

"O-Oh," Blake said. "I-I knew some of that, b-but I didn't think about it. S-Sorry."

"Hey, it's fine," Weiss said. "It's not like I haven't contemplated just taking off before. But, I'll wait for that option. Now, let's get you home so your brother and clingy best friend don't get too worried."

"I-Ilia isn't clingy," Blake said.

"She sure hung onto you like you were her favorite person," Weiss chuckled. "If that's not clingy, Summer Rose is as calm and attentive as Penny is."

"Sh-She likes hugs," Blake defended the chameleon Faunus.

"If I didn't know her I'd suspect she was trying to steal you away from me," Weiss chuckled. "But, it's clear she's just clingy."

"Sh-She did kiss me first," Blake blushed.

"Wait, what?" Weiss asked, losing control of the car for a split second before righting herself.

"Wh-When we first started to understand out s-sexuality," Blake explained, her blush deepening. "W-We decided to kiss each other… w-we found out then we were gay a-and became closer as friends. I-It wasn't romantic, but w-we were each other's first k-kisses."

"That's so cheesy it's sweet," Weiss chuckled. "But, I guess I'm supposed to be less trusting of her. I mean, it's not like I ever disliked her."

"W-We were fifteen," Blake said.

"Fair enough," Weiss said as she pulled into Blake's driveway. "Well, lemme walk you in."

"A-Are you sure?" Blake asked.

"Sure," Weiss said. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't?"

"Th-Thanks," Blake blushed.

"Say," Weiss said. "Why don't we make a new memory?"

"Wh-What?" Blake asked.

"Well, she had her first kiss with you," Weiss said. "So, why don't I give you your first kiss from me?"

"B-But, you already kissed m-my cheek," Blake said, rubbing said cheek.

"Okay then," Weiss said, a slight teasing tone in her voice. "I guess I'll just walk back to the car and not give you a kiss."

"W-Wait," Blake grabbed Weiss' arm, a little quicker than even she expected.

"There we go," Weiss smirked. Blake quickly let go, shocked at her own actions.

"I-I've always wanted to k-kiss you," Blake blushed and looked down. "E-Ever since I first saw you."

"Well, let me fix that," Weiss said, wrapping her arms around the taller girl and kissing her on the lips after standing on her tiptoes to reach her.

Blake leaned into it, almost toppling Weiss over, were it not for her arms around the raven haired girl. It felt like a million sparks were igniting in her mouth all at once. They danced and twirled, giving the shock of the kiss a ten million times magnification.

When they broke it off, they panted, Blake looking more shocked at it than Weiss was. The heiress smirked a little at her girlfriend.

"You sure know how to kiss," Weiss said. "You sure you and Ilia only had one?"

"Y-Yes," Blake was red, both from the blush and from the heat of the kiss. "B-But, you're better… d-don't tell her that."

"Secret's safe," Weiss lazily made her hand cross her heart. "Cross my heart."

Blake let off a soft giggle as she walked to the door with Weiss. She opened the door to reveal Adam standing there with his arms crossed.

Blake gave a startled 'eep!' and jumped back. Weiss was shocked, not having expected to see him there.

"A-Adam," Blake said. "H-How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Adam said. "Get inside."

"A-Alright," Blake said. "B-Bye, Weiss."

"Bye," Weiss waved, returning to her car.

Once inside, the curtain nearby lost part of its mass as it jumped onto Blake.

"Hey, Blakey," Ilia chirped as she returned to her normal colors. "How was your date? Did you get to second base? Did you get some wet tongue action?"

Blake blushed heavily, covering her face.

"She got a kiss, if that's what you're asking." Adam rolled his eyes. "You gotta be more assertive, sis."

"I-I don't know how," Blake said. "I-I never did… th-they wouldn't let me."

"They ain't here," Adam said. "They're long gone and never coming back. Now, I suggest you get more assertive before she gets bored of you."

"Sh-She's not like that," Blake said.

"Whether or not it's actually true," Adam said. "You gotta get some guts up."

"I-I'm scared to," Blake's voice dropped to barely above a whisper. Neither Faunus had any trouble hearing it and Ilia pat Blake on the head.

"You'll be fine, Blakey," She said, the low rumble escaping Blake's mouth as Ilia pulled her over to the couch. "You gotta just tell her. That's step one."

"I-I can't…" Blake said. "I-I just can't."

"Well then you'll never keep her," Adam said.

"We could kidnap her," Ilia said. "That'll keep her yours for sure."

"Th-That's not good," Blake shook her head. "Th-That's not an idea I want part of. Y-You're not kidnapping my g-girlfriend."

"It was a joke Blake," Adam said. "Like we have the resources or moral code to kidnap a Schnee. We're not Fang."

"I-I know," Blake said. "Y-You two are Family, n-not Fang."

"Yep," Ilia said. "And, this kitty's gonna get all dolled up next time compliments to yours truly."

"A-Are you sure?" Blake asked.

"Yep," Ilia said. "Cute outfit though."

Blake simply blushed, covering her face. Ilia snickered, kissing Blake's cheek.

"H-Hey," Blake said.

"Oh, hush," Ilia said. "You like it."

"I-I have a girlfriend," Blake said, trying to look upset, but it just looked more adorable than angry.

"Doesn't mean I can't get in on that Blake kissing action," Ilia shrugged, grinning. "I mean, it's just so fun."

Blake let out a sigh, which quickly evaporated as Ilia began to tickle her sides.

"H-Hey!" Blake said, trying and horribly failing to contain her giggles. Ilia smirked as she pinned her down, causing her to curl into a ball.

"I-I surrender," Blake said, Ilia stopping.

"There," The chameleon Faunus said. "Now, I want a kiss."

"N-Not on the lips," Blake said, kissing her cheek.

"There," Ilia said. "Was that so hard?"

"N-No…" Blake said. "I-I guess it's okay. I-If it's only on the cheek."

"It will be," Ilia said. "Don't you worry that adorable kitty head of yours."

Blake blushed, pouting a little as she leaned on Ilia. Adam rolled his eyes, returning to the other room as he went back to do some work from home.

 _With Weiss_

The heiress went to her room, tossing her shirt off and preparing to go shower. She was interrupted by a knock at her door, which elicited a groan from her as she opened the door after putting her shirt back on.

"Ma'am, your father would like to see you in his office immediately," Sebastian, the chief butler, said, bowing a little.

"Can't I get a shower first?" Weiss asked.

"He said immediately, ma'am," Sebastian said. "I apologize."

"It's not your fault, Sebastian." Weiss sighed heading to her father's study on the first floor (Weiss room is on the third floor).

Upon arriving, Weiss knocked on the door, waiting patiently.

"Enter," Jacques voice sounded from inside the office. Weiss entered, sitting down and trying her best to look prim and proper.

"I have been hearing some quite disgusting rumors about you, Weiss," Jacques said, his tone irritated and harsh. Weiss inaudibly gulped, secretly hoping it wasn't about the last time she went to the bar on New Year's… and also that it wasn't about Blake.

"I've heard that you have been seen with another girl," Jacques said, Weiss' skin paling (not that you could tell). "And that you have been eating together and spending time together. Do you confirm or deny it?"

"W-Well father," Weiss took a deep breath, speaking in as respectful a tone as she could muster. "I'm sure you are no stranger to the fact that all of my friends outside of the ones you have chosen to court me are female. It is not uncommon for friends to spend time together and eat together. Sometimes Pyrrha and I get food together and you have no problems about that."

"I suppose you are right," Jacques thought over Weiss' statement before answering. "However, this girl does not match the descriptions of any of the friends you spend time with."

"And, how did you come across that information?" Weiss crossed her arms, accidentally letting the irritation slip.

"Of course, I've sent a few choice hands to monitor you," Jacques said. "They've given me descriptions of all of your friends."

"It's not impossible to make new friends, father," Weiss said.

"Fair point," Jacques relented, knowing Weiss at least had that point. "However, upon noticing her, one said she resides in Terrace Boulevard. I'm sure you are aware of just what lives there."

"People?" Weiss asked, trying to sound coy without sounding outwardly coy.

"Dirty, stupid Faunus." Jacques spit the words out. Weiss felt her blood boil, but held it in for sake of not affecting Blake or Velvet. "The only reason I've let you even be near that hare Faunus bitch is because her relatives could become future business partners."

"Perhaps you should let me live my own life," Weiss said, standing up. "I have no intentions of listening to you insult my friends. I shall see you later."

"From now on, you'll not see any of your friends for that little comment." Jacques said.

"Then, I shall no longer reside here." Weiss said. "And, consider yourself no longer my father."

"If you step out that door," Jacques was seething at Weiss now open defiance. "I'll cut you off. Your inheritance will be for naught."

"Have it your way," Weiss said, walking to the door. "I'm going to go stay with a friend. Oh, and by the way: I'm also no longer seeing Neptune. I've fallen for a more… feminine individual."

"If that is the way you see it," Jacques pushed a button. The door opened and two burly men appeared. "Gentlemen, escort my daughter to her room and make sure she cannot leave. She will soon learn not to cross me."

The two men roughly grabbed Weiss, who struggled to escape them, dragging her out of the room.

Down the hall, out of their field of vision, Willow watched, biting her lower lip.

* * *

Oh no! What's gonna happen to Weiss. Find out in two chapters (I'm alternating between the two couples because I don't want it to be one main and a secondary. They're two equally important pairings in this. Yang/Neon is secondary).


	6. Meet the Parents: Strwbry Shrtcake: Ruby

Chapter Six: Meeting Her Parents (Strawberry Shortcake Version, Ruby)

"I told you not so tight," The unclothed Ruby hissed as Neo tightened the rope once again. "You know, just because I like doing this doesn't mean we have to do it every time we get together."

"And, I told you I'm gonna have my way with you." Neo smirked, biting down on Ruby's neck and eliciting a moan from the redhead. "Now, hush or I'll fill your mouth with something unpleasant."

"Fine, fine," Ruby huffed, getting a snicker from Neo. "But, let's not do this at my house anymore."

"Yeah, yeah," Neo sighed. "I won't. Why are you so worried about me meeting your parents? Are you embarrassed of me?"

"You were the same way when it came to yours," Ruby said. "It's that I don't want to have to put you in Raven's line of fire."

"What about Summer?" Neo asked.

"Summer would smother you with hugs and shit about how cute and tiny you are," Ruby said. "Maybe some other stuff, but I don't know. I'd rather not deal with it."

"Yeah, yeah," Neo sighed once again. "But, I'll make you make it up to me."

"I told you, I'm not wearing ears, a tail, and a collar outside." Ruby said. "Not only would I get made fun of, it could get back to my parents or worse, you could get arrested for harassment."

"It's not harassment if you enjoy it," Neo said.

"It's like racism," Ruby said. "I know you're not a racist, but most other people wouldn't know."

"Velvet would have a giggle fit if she saw it," Neo smirked. "I'd even get you a bone to chew on."

"Ha ha," Ruby rolled her eyes. "Look, let's just get back to this."

"Admit it, you're definitely a sub masochist," Neo snickered, pulling the rope one more time to make Ruby tense.

"I will admit to neither of those things," Ruby said.

"Your moans speak volumes," Neo said.

"You just know how to make me do that," Ruby gave a small pout.

"Well duh," Neo said. "I'm a sadist. That's my job."

"No, your job is—" Ruby began as a phone rang. Neo grabbed said phone, flipping it open.

"Sam and Cathy's S&M store," She said in a seductive voice. "Suzan speaking. Who's this?"

"I'm Summer!" The cheery voice came on the other end. "I guess I got the wrong number! I'm calling for Ruby. Is she there or is this the wrong number?"

"One sec, sweetie," Neo kept the voice up, muting herself and moving in front of Ruby and putting a finger on her lips.

"It's your mom," She mouthed as Ruby's eyes widened. "I think this is your phone."

"Shit," Ruby quietly cursed. "Why'd you tell her name and job?"

"I thought it was my work phone and was making a crank answer," Neo mouthed. Plus, it's my middle name. No one outside of my work and the occasional customer knows that, but I don't exactly make a scene of myself."

"Just don't let her know I'm here or where you are," Ruby mouthed.

Neo nodded, returning to the call and putting it on speaker phone.

"Sorry, sweetie, no Ruby here," Neo said. "She your girl?"

"Yeah!" Summer said with a grin Neo could hear through the phone. "She's so cool and smart. Smarter than me. She used to be a goth, but she got over it. She's late for dinner, so she needs to hurry. I'll try to call her again. Sorry about that, Suzan!"

"No problem, sweetie," Neo said, breathing a sigh of relief as she hung up. "Man, that was kinda scary."

"You gotta let me go!" Ruby said, her voice in a slight panic. "If she gets the notion to follow me, I'm toast! Raven'll kill me for worrying her and she'll have that sad look and—"

Ruby was interrupted by the shoving of a clean roll of socks into her mouth.

"God, shut the hell up," Neo huffed. "I got it. Just gimme a sec to do this. It's always easier to tie than to untie."

"Alright," Ruby's muffled voice nodded through the socks. Neo untied her, letting her stretch her limbs.

"Now, I need to go," Ruby said. "But, maybe we should take my car."

"You rode with me," Neo said, crossing her arms. "I picked you up. Cin's car's still in the shop, so I'll just drop you off and you can eat."

"That's fine," Ruby shrugged. "If anything, we could pretend you're a friend I hitched a ride with."

"Works for me," Neo said. "Anything to avoid the death glares."

"Well, so long as I don't walk in looking like a Charlie's Angel enthusiast, I'll imagine she won't say much."

"Oh, you'd love it," Neo said.

"I'm not walking into my house to eat with my parents in any sort of bondage gear," Ruby said. "Now, where did my underwear and clothes go?"

"In the other room," Neo said. "If you want, you can say bye to Cinder. She was wanting to see you before you put your clothes on and left."

"I'm not giving her a show," Ruby called back as she entered the other room and dressed back in her red hoodie and black jeans with her underwear being red and black lace lingerie Neo had gotten her and insisted she wear. "But, I will say goodbye."

Ruby walked into Cinder's room, waving at her. Cinder waved back, reaching out a hand to her for a handshake. Ruby walked over and actually gave her a hug, Cinder's arm wrapping around her.

"It sucks you're like this," Ruby sighed. "You were so nice."

Cinder squeezed a bit tighter.

"She knows it's soon, doesn't she?" Ruby asked. Cinder's grip tightened, squeezing Ruby's hoodie a little.

"I know it will hurt…" Ruby nodded. "But, it needs to happen."

Cinder nodded, patting Ruby. Ruby smiled, pecking her on the cheek quickly as she stood up to leave, giving one last little wave.

Cinder waved weakly back, looking at the clipboard the doctor had left as notes on her condition upon his last visit.

 _With Summer_

"So, did you call Ruby?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, but I dialed the wrong number," Summer said with a pout.

"Who'd you call this time?" Raven asked.

"Some store selling Ss and Ms," Summer said.

"You mean an S&M store?" Raven asked.

"Yeah!" Summer said. "That kind. I got someone named Suzan and she said Ruby wasn't there."

"Well, maybe she'll be home soon," Raven said. "Cuz, if she's not I'll kick her ass myself."

"Be nice, Raven," Summer kissed her. "She wouldn't know easily."

"She doesn't need to worry you," Raven said. "She needs to be home."

"Right," Summer said. "Well, I'll give her until I finish my yummy cake to get home."

 _With Ruby and Neo_

"Shit, shit, shit!" Ruby exclaimed, running to Neo's car as fast as she could and trying to jump in. "Hurry, Neo!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Neo said. "Lemme just tie my shoes."

Neo had slipped into a tight tank top that was pink and white and hugged her body tightly (despite the fact she was short, she did have decent sized breasts). She wore a blazer over it, wearing a pair of white jeans and boots with platforms on the bottom to give her five extra inches. She tied her hair in a ponytail, walking out the door and entering her car.

Starting it up, she took off, racing down the street. Upon arriving at Ruby's house, she stopped, letting Ruby out as the redhead ran up to the door, opening it. She gulped when she saw Raven standing there with her arms crossed.

"Uh… hi, Raven," Ruby said nervously, waving her fingers. "How are you today?"

"Get your ass in the house," Raven grabbed her by her hair, yanking her inside.

"Is that my baby?!" Summer practically jumped on Ruby from upstairs, holding her. "Hi, baby! How are you?!"

"Ribs… crushed," Ruby gasped, getting cuffed in the back of the head by Raven.

"Don't scare your mother like that," She said. "So, whose car is that?"

"A friend's," Ruby said, hoping that was believable. "She gave me a ride."

"Well, invite her in," Summer said. "We got extra room!"

"I don't think she'd want to impose," Ruby's brain came up with that simple lie quickly.

"Nonsense," Summer said in a playfully dignified voice. "Everyone wants to eat my food. I'll get her!"

Summer walked outside, dragging the struggling Neo in five minutes later.

"Look at her, she's so smol and cuuuuuute!" Summer held her in a vice like grip, squeezing and nuzzling her. "I just wanna cuddle and hold her like a doll forever!"

"Put me down, you psycho!" She exclaimed.

"I came to invite you for dinner," Summer said, handing her to Ruby.

"Well, I'm not hungry," Neo said. "Also, I'm not privy to being kidnapped. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave."

Summer crossed her arms and pouted, making her eyes go big like a puppy's. Ruby gulped audibly, Neo staring into those big silver eyes and sighing.

"Fine, I'll stay for dinner," She said. "But, stop staring at me. It's creepy."

"Yes!" Summer grabbed her and Ruby in a crushing hug that made Yang's seem gentle. Ruby gasped, Neo struggling to escape.

"Now, let's eat!" Summer dragged them to the table and setting them in a seat next to each other.

"This did not go as planned," Ruby said, sighing.

"No shit," Neo said, avoiding a smack from Raven.

"No cursing at the table." Raven said.

"She's not your kid!" Ruby shouted.

"Yeah, Rae, don't hit other people's kids." Summer smacked Raven on the ass, getting an amusingly surprised look from Raven, who grabbed Summer and kissed her.

"Now, if Yang'd get her ass down here, we could eat," Raven said.

"Hey," Summer smacked Raven again. "You said no cursing at the table!"

"Stop smacking me or I'm gonna tickle you," Raven said.

"Okay, I take back what I said about wanting to meet them," Neo muttered. "I should have taken off."

"You think?" Ruby muttered back.

"God, you guys, I wanted to go out tonight!" Yang trudged down the stairs.

"Well, too bad," Summer said. "We're eating dinner right now! Ruby and her new friend are sitting peacefully and you will too. Now, sit or I'll strap you to the chair like I did when you were five."

"Joke's on you, I broke that high chair," Yang raised an eyebrow.

"I have tons of belts," Summer said. "I could make one."

"Whatever," Yang said. "But… you invited Ruby's shrimp of a girlfriend?"

"Just because you're tall doesn't mean make fun of those who aren't, mongoloid," Neo crossed her arms.

"Girlfriend?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "I thought she was a bit young."

"I can drive," Neo said.

"Well, I suppose you'll have to go through my checklist now," Raven said, Summer producing a clipboard.

"Goddammit, Yang, you bitch!" Ruby shouted. "Why don't you go somewhere else?"

"Ruby, that is rude," Summer said. "Apologize."

"When she apologizes," Ruby said.

"Both of you apologize or I'll beat the shit out of both of you," Raven said.

"Sorry," Both said quickly.

"Now, we're going to have a nice quiet dinner and we're going to interrogate, er I mean talk to, Neo was it?" Summer asked.

"Yeah," Neo said.

"Alright," Summer wrote on her clipboard. "Now, Neo, what is your job?"

"I work at a toy store," Neo leaned on the table. Ruby paled, knowing this probably wouldn't end well.

"Which one?" Raven leaned closer.

"Knick-Knacks R' Us," Neo shrugged, Ruby's skin regaining color.

"The one that closed down?" Raven asked.

"They're not closed yet," Neo said. "I've still got a few months left."

"I see," Summer said, writing down on her clipboard more.

"Mom and Raven, stop interrogating her," Ruby said. "This is exactly why I wasn't gonna bring her here."

"Well, sweetie, we want to know aaaall about her," Summer said. "That way we can tell if she's good for you."

"I'm an adult," Ruby said. "That's my decision."

"Well, you're still my baby, so it's mine," Summer said. "Now, Neo, what do you love to do for fun?"

"Watch TV, read books, slaughter sheep to offer to Lord Satan and his domain so that I may obtain the dark powers to subdue the masses," Neo said without smirking in humor. Ruby tried to hide her own smirk at the joke. "Also, I like to prostitute my friends."

"Wow, that's interesting," Summer said, writing it all down on her clipboard.

"Summer, she's pulling your leg," Raven pat her, sighing. "She doesn't sacrifice to Satan or prostitute her friends."

"Aww, but that would have been so cool," Summer pouted.

"So what do you and Ruby like to do?" Raven asked.

"Well," Neo said, noticing Yang next to Raven with a smirk on her face. "We watch TV and go out sometimes. It's pretty fun. So, is the food ready?"

"Yep!" Summer grabbed it out from the various places they were (oven, fridge, etc.), setting it down on the table and watching as everyone licked their lips.

"I take confidence that it looks so amazing," Summer grinned.

"Careful," Raven chuckled, patting her. "Your ego is showing."

"Where?!" Summer looked down, feeling her shirt.

"Summer, it's an expression," Yang rolled her eyes.

"So, how'd you meet Ruby?" Raven crossed her arms as Summer began to pass the food, nuzzling Ruby when she got to her.

"Well…" Neo said, thinking of how to alter her story.

 _Flash (Note: Neo has altered the story to be not about her actual job, so these events may be fabricated. Just replace anything from the (child's) toy store to that of a(n) (adult) toy store… also in first person)_

I was working at the counter since it was my day. Normally, I work in the back cleaning… whatever falls on the ground. Stupid, er, kids. So, one day, this redhead walks into the store.

" _Uh, hello?"_ She asked, walking up to the counter.

"Welcome to Sa—Grimm's are us" I said, clearing my throat. "How can I help you?"

" _I think my friend sent me to the wrong store,"_ She said, sighing. _"You know which way is the Hot Topic?"_

"Not here," I shrugged. "Well, unless you count you. Maybe I could give you a nice tour—er, how about we see each other again sometime?"

" _Uh, sure,"_ She said, writing her number down. _"So, which way's Hot Topic?"_

"Left and three stores down," I said (She changed the actual directions since it's a different store).

" _Thanks,"_ The redhead said, leaving.

 _Present_

Ruby was sweating a bit, hoping they would buy that story. She knew that Neo had thought of it just then, but hoped that her having said she worked in a toy store would work.

"Laaaaaaame," Yang said, only to get cuffed by Raven in the back of the head.

"Be nice," Raven said. "We listened to your shitty story about how you met Neon and didn't judge."

"You told me it was a bullshit lie," Yang said.

"Because it was," Raven rolled her eyes. "I know for a fact you met her at that club I forbade you to go to."

"I did not!" Yang exclaimed.

"Ruby's ex told me that," Raven said.

"That dirty rat," Yang cracked her knuckles.

"She didn't know you wanted her not to know," Ruby said. "I was there the whole time. You just told her you were waiting for someone and stayed there. You tried to get a few Strawberry Sunrises, but from dating me, she knew your actual age."

"Would have gotten away with it at Junior's," Yang grumbled.

"Junior knows you too," Ruby rolled her eyes. "He's her father after all."

"I was told I was too young to drink," Neo crossed her arms. "I'm not too young."

"Once I explained it to her, she let you have a drink," Ruby rolled her eyes again. "Don't whine about it."

"Well, it was kind of irritating," Neo said.

"And, you got over it," Ruby said. "Besides, she does have the best hard Rose Punch ever."

"Yeah!" Summer exclaimed. "It's great."

"You drink?" Raven raised an eyebrow at Ruby.

"Mom does?" Ruby asked.

"Virgin," Raven mouthed.

"Wait, Ruby's not old enough to drink," Summer said as if the realization hit her. "You better not be driving drunk, baby!"

"I don't," Ruby sighed. "I promise."

"Mostly since I locked you in the trunk that one time," Neo smirked as she muttered to Ruby.

"Was not fun," Ruby said.

"You guys are weird," Yang groaned. "Jeez, first you do some weird kinky shit and then you drink and I can't?!"

"Kinky shit?" Raven asked, cuffing Raven again.

"Oh, like that time Ruby tied herself up?" Summer asked. "Or, are you a masseuse? Can you massage me?!"

"Uh, I can try," Neo said. "I learned that too. *mutters* Stupid mom making me learn a 'decent skill'."

"Great!" Summer said, grinning wide. "I have a kink and Raven can't get it cuz her hands are too hard."

"I told you, Sum," Raven poked the neurotic woman's nose. "My hands are just too calloused to be delicate. Just let her do it only if she wants to."

"Okay!" Summer exclaimed.

"So, what's this I hear about you tying up Summer's kid?" Raven asked Neo.

"She lost a bet," Neo said.

"More like you cheated," Ruby pouted. "There's not six Aces in a deck."

"When did we play poker?" Neo asked.

"Is that your kink?" Raven asked.

"No, mine's in my back," Summer said, trying to point to it.

"Your mom has some nice tats," Neo said, changing the subject.

"Thanks!" Summer grabbed her own breasts, giving them a small squeeze. "Raven likes them too."

"She means your tattoos, spazzy," Raven flicked Summer's forehead.

"Oh," Summer said, realizing. "Yeah, I got a rose vine on my arm here. There's a rose over my heart. I got this awesome Grimm Reaper with a raven in front of a cool moon on my tummy."

"That's a lot of ink," Neo said.

"Took forever, but it was cool." Summer said. "By the way, Ruby, who's that black haired girl I saw hanging out with Weiss?"

"Blake?" Ruby asked. "That's Weiss' girlfriend. She's super shy, so be gentle."

"Well, she hid behind Weiss even though she's way taller than her," Summer said. "She's adorable!"

"I hope you didn't smother her," Raven groaned. "You remember the last time, I'm sure."

"She gave me a big hug," Summer said. "Her bow was cute and it was really soft. Weiss had her in jeans and a cute top."

"She does seem to like to play 'dress-up' with her," Ruby mused. "But, it's not like Blake objects. She just likes being with Weiss and if it means wearing something else, she's fine with it."

"I like her," Summer said.

"You also said that when Pyrrha introduced you to Velvet," Ruby said. "Except you continuously stroked her ears and grabbed her tail. Pyrrha was apologizing on your behalf for hours."

"That would be a sight to see," Neo mused.

"She scratched Neon's ears and tail the entire time she was meeting with her," Yang said. "I swear I'd never seen someone purr like that before. Summer sure knows how to stroke 'em."

"Don't be gross, you pervert!" Raven cuffed her again.

"Oww!" Yang rubbed her head. "How come you can make dirty jokes and I can't!?"

"Because I happen to be having sex with the one you're making dirty jokes of, got it?" Raven gave a sharp glare.

"Whatever," Yang said. "So, can I go? Dinner was fine and all, but I'm bored."

"Bye, sweetie," Summer waved. "Have fun."

Yang shrugged, getting up and leaving.

"Now, back to you two," Raven leaned on the table, trying to look intimidating. "How long have you two known each other?"

"Several months," Both said.

"And, why didn't you tell us about her, Ruby?" Raven asked.

"It's obvious I wanted to avoid this conversation," Ruby rolled her eyes. "Now, stop interrogating my girlfriend. Thanks for dinner, mom."

"You're welcome, sweetie," Summer kissed Ruby's forehead. "I made it special. Now, we're gonna have dessert: cookies!"

"Of course it is," Ruby and Raven said, Raven with more amusement than Ruby. Summer ran into the kitchen, grabbing the tray and bringing them in and setting them on the table.

"Eat up, you two," She grinned.

Ruby picked one up, eating it. Her eyes widened as she began to eat more. Neo's reaction was similar, neither having expected the reaction. They ate them all, enjoying them immensely.

"Hey, Ruby, what's your number?" Summer asked. Ruby nearly choked on her drink, knowing this was gonna come back to bite her.

"It's, uh…" She said, rattling it off. Summer dialed it, Ruby's phone ringing. Ruby picked it up, silencing it.

"That's weird," Summer said. "That's the same number I called and got a toy store. Hey, Neo, you work at a toy store, right?"

"Not that kind of toy store," Raven rolled her eyes.

"Which toy store, then?" Neo asked, her face paling slightly.

"Oh, some store called Sam and Cathy's," Summer said. "I guess I messed up the number."

"Yep," Ruby chuckled nervously. "Heh heh."

"Wait, isn't that store in the mall near the Build a Stuffed Animal?" Raven asked. "The one with the adult toys."

"Oh, I know that place," Neo shrugged. "Yeah, that's the one."

"How'd you get that number?" Raven asked.

"Well, I just dialed the wrong number," Summer grinned. "I told you about this earlier, babe."

"I see," Raven said. "Well, don't do it again."

"You got it," Summer kissed Raven. "Well, we're gonna do something. You kids have fun. Don't stay up too late and be back soon."

"Don't worry, Mrs. R." Neo said. "I'll have her in bed by ten and home by midnight."

"Well, that's good," Summer smiled wide.

"Summer, you don't say that's good," Raven rolled her eyes and glared at Neo. "You're supposed to be mad. She just said she was going to fuck our daughter and bring her home."

"If you like, I can change up the order," Neo said, which got a harsher glare. The shorter girl chuckled, her joke told.

"You'll not have sex with my daughter," Raven said firmly.

"Yeah," Summer said. "You could get her pregnant."

"We're both girls, mom," Ruby facepalmed. "She can't impregnate me."

"Oh," Summer said. "Well, oops. Have fun then!"

"We will," Neo said, pulling Ruby out the door.

"Hey, slow down!" Ruby said as Neo pulled her out to the car.

"Such a cute girl," Summer grinned.

"Not as cute as you," Raven chuckled, kissing Summer.

 _With Ruby and Neo_

Once in Neo's car, both girls sank down in relief.

"That was soooo stressful," Ruby said. "Thank god they didn't catch on that I lied about that phone number."

"I'm just glad we managed to get away with that bullshit story about me in a toy store," Neo said. "So glad that store's closing reaaaal soon so I don't have to worry about it."

"I know, right," Ruby said. "That was pretty smart for on the fly."

"Yeah," Neo sighed. "I gotta say, I totally feel how you felt with my mom… except much less so."

"Yeah, your mom's scary," Ruby nodded. "So… club?"

"Fake id?" Neo looked at her girlfriend.

"Bingo," Ruby pulled out two cards. "Designated driver?"

"Nope," Neo shrugged. "But, we don't need one cuz we're getting mostly virgin tonight."

"Sounds nice," Ruby said.

"Especially since I'm gonna get a non-virgin Ruby Rose to go with it," Neo smirked.

"Uh, says who?" Ruby asked.

"Says me," Neo said "Now, let's go."

"Damn right," Ruby said as Neo drove off, heading towards the club. As they left, Summer and Raven watched them.

"You know she totally made up that story, right?" Raven asked.

"The toy store one?" Summer asked.

"Yep," Raven nodded. "We'll just have to keep an eye on her from now on."

"Okay," Summer nodded.

* * *

Well, that went better than expected. I wonder what happens next. Next chapter returns to the Monochrome Duo.


	7. Monochrome Reunion

Chapter Seven: Monochrome Reunion

Blake sobbed on the couch her head buried in her arms as she let tears flow wild. Weiss hadn't contacted her once. At first she thought Weiss was just being cautious, but she hadn't made any contact with her at all. Then, she'd missed three dates, causing more problems to arise in Blake's mind. She had talked to Winter, who had said that if Weiss was dead it would be all over the news.

This left three options: the first was that she could just be busy with the things her parents wanted her to do; the second was that she could have forgotten or her phone had been in a state of disrepair; the third (and the one that was sneaking its way to the forefront of her mind) was that the white haired heiress simply didn't care about her anymore. She felt like it had to be true. Weiss had made no contact with her in two weeks. It was just unlike the heiress to do.

"Hey, Blake," Ilia said, sitting down next to her and pulling her into a hug. "I'm sure there's a good reason. Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"That bitch was probably just using her or was trying to repay her little debt for Blake getting that pretty boy off her ass." Adam said.

"Not the time, idiot!" Ilia shouted. "She doesn't need that now! She clearly fell in love with her, you could see that even before they officially met!"

"Well, that's what happens when you get involved with Schnees," Adam said. "They just use you for some purpose and when they're done with you, they toss you out like trash."

"Oh, shut up!" Ilia said. "You don't know that! You met with Winter and you actually said you could get along with her."

"Because she didn't stick with the family dynamic," Adam said. "She ran from it and even had a child. Also, she's not dating my sister."

"And, you're making Blake feel worse!" Ilia said. "She doesn't need that from you! You're just making her feel worse!"

"Life's full of things that make us feel bad," Adam said. "Sometimes, we have to suck it up and accept them. I'll get Blake some tuna and we can watch a movie later."

"I-I don't think she would have u-used me," Blake sobbed into Ilia's shoulder. "Sh-She was *hic* nice."

"I know," Ilia pat Blake's back as she ran her fingers through Blake's hair near her bow. "There has to be a good reason for why she hasn't been around. Mom's coming over and she'll make cookies. Is that okay?"

Blake nodded, sniffling as Ilia pulled her into a hug.

 _With Weiss_

Weiss sat in her room, her head in her hands. She knew that it was now going to be harder than ever, if not impossible, to get out and see her friends and especially Blake. She knew she had to get out. She just had to.

She looked at her spare phone, the one Blake used to contact her. She'd missed three dates with the raven haired girl. She must hate her by now. She hadn't had a moment to get to it and there was little time to contact Blake. She opened it, looking through her contacts until she got to Blake. However, before she could get around to sending a text, there was a knock at the door.

Weiss hid the phone under her mattress and got up, walking to the door. She opened the door to reveal her mother, standing there with a strange expression on her face.

"May I come in?" She asked.

"Not like I have a choice," Weiss said as her mother pushed her way through her and sat on the bed.

"Sit," Willow said, beckoning Weiss to do so. Weiss sat and Willow shut the door.

"Tell me about this new friend," Willow said.

Weiss grew angry at this point. Two weeks she'd endured grueling "reconditioning" from her father and _this_ was what her mother wanted to talk about.

"Why should you get to know anything about her?" Weiss kept her voice low so as not to alert anyone else to this argument.

"I once… well, thrice… fooled around with women," Willow said. "Now, tell me what this one looks like."

"Wait, we're not going to just brush past that," Weiss said. "You give me an explanation."

"I asked first," Willow said. "And as such, I'll receive my answer first."

"I refuse," Weiss said.

"Weiss," Willow said in the one tone that actually scared Weiss. For all her father could threaten her with or do, Willow was truly the one Weiss feared. She was one of the coldest individuals and no one short of Summer Rose could stand in her presence without flinching under her cold gaze. But, Summer was different…

Weiss sat down quickly.

"Sh-She's very nice," Weiss said, still completely nervous. "She has black hair and she has a cute bow on and she's really kind, but really, really shy. She also is taller than me."

"That is no surprise," Willow said, Weiss' eyebrow twitching.

"Now, you talk," Weiss said. "I demand an answer."

"I fooled around with three different women in high school and college." Willow said. "It pissed your grandfather off to no end."

"But, grandfather seemed so accepting of me when I told him…" Weiss said.

"There is a difference between dating someone and fooling around with them." Willow said with some wisdom. "Your relationship with this Blake is clearly the former."

"I see," Weiss said. "So, who are these three women you were with?"

"Summer Rose," Willow said. "Raven Branwen, and a woman named Kali."

"Wow," Weiss said. "that explains… so much, actually."

"Summer was a strange one to be sure," Willow said. "Bitch is on more pills than Johnny Cash."

"What exactly does she have?" Weiss asked.

"Who knows?" Willow shrugged. "Only Raven, her parents, and Raven's parents knew. Summer was always with Raven. Girl was sort of like her bodyguard, despite the fact that Summer rarely needed protection. But, I guess it makes sense."

"I still can't believe you had sex with both of Ruby's parents," Weiss said. "And that you're gay…"

"I'm bi," Willow said. "I did marry your father after all."

"Fair," Weiss said. "But, if that's all you wanted to talk about, then it really doesn't help much."

"That isn't all I wanted you to talk about," Willow said. "I came to talk to you about your departure."

"What?" Weiss asked, shocked.

"You are leaving," Willow said. "I am kicking you out of the family."

Weiss was hurt at the statement, looking up to her mother. Despite her mother's perfectionism, she at least held that she would ultimately be trying to keep her in the family.

"You are no longer Weiss Schnee," Willow said. "Instead, you will make a name for yourself. You will go and find your girlfriend and you will promise never to leave her."

"How… What?" Weiss asked.

"This is the best option for you to live happily," Willow said. "Use my gift of freedom wisely."

"I…" Weiss, still stunned, hugged her mother. "Thank you."

"And, when the time is right," Willow said, holding a small box. "Give her this."

Weiss opened the small box to see a white, sparkling stone embedded in a ring.

"Is… is this…" Weiss asked.

"It's not for right now," Willow said. "You have not been together very long. This is for after your relationship has grown so beautiful that there's not a single other person you desire to spend a single second with other than her."

"I… I'll keep this safe," Weiss said. "Thank you… mother."

"That's Mrs. Schnee to you, Weiss," Willow said, winking at her as she kissed Weiss' forehead and handed her a burner phone. "Now, open the window and lower yourself down."

Weiss nodded, following her mother's instructions. Once she had made it to the ground, Willow lowered a suitcase packed with some belongings and lien. Weiss waved, running to her car, which she had noticed was pulled around to the front gates where it was unnoticed. Sebastian was standing at the front gates on guard duty. He nodded at her, giving his special little wink Weiss always knew meant he was a friend.

She smiled, heading to her car and starting up the electric because it was nearly silent. Ruby had convinced her to get it because she was trying to drag her out on midnight club runs. That gothic dolt that she was, Weiss couldn't say no to her simply because Ruby knew how to use those puppy dog eyes.

She made it off and headed straight for the one house she knew she couldn't just avoid going to after all of this.

Arriving in front of the house, she paused. What would Blake think? Would she still want to be her girlfriend… or even friends? Weiss in a bit of a panic, dialed Ruby's number. Ruby picked up, moaning into the phone as she began shouting to obviously Neo.

"What's up, Weiss?" She asked.

"How did you know this was me?" Weiss asked.

"Your old lady called me," Ruby said. "Told me your number. Also said something about my mom being hot. What a weirdo right? But, what's up?"

"What… what do I do?" Weiss asked.

"It's about Blake, isn't it?" Ruby asked.

"Yes…" Weiss said. "What do I do? I'm scared she won't like me anymore."

"I think her brother and friend is the real problem," Ruby said. "But, I think you should just go for it. It wouldn't hurt to just try and hope for the best. I also think you should try to make it up to her. Neo, give Weiss some advice!"

"Tie her up and kiss her gorgeous, naked body," Neo said with a snicker as the sound of a smack was heard.

"I meant good advice!" Ruby exclaimed. "Not what you did with me on our first date!"

"You didn't complain!" Neo laughed.

"I also got my revenge on you!" Ruby said. "You're lucky I'm more of the masochist type."

"Oh please, like you could have overpowered me," Neo said.

"Now's not the time," Ruby rolled her eyes. "We have to give Weiss advice. Now, give her some good advice."

"Fine, fine, just be assertive and tell her you love her," Neo said. "I mean… you do, right? This isn't just something you're trying just so your little plaything doesn't hate you, is it?"

"Neo, Weiss isn't like that!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Everyone has their styles, Ruby," Neo said. "Besides, if it turns out to be the case, I'll go hit her myself."

"And so would I," Ruby said.

"Advice?" Weiss interrupted them.

"Oh, right," Ruby said. "Well, you'll just have to tell her what happened. If she hates you, she hates you. You can't change that."

"You're awfully calm about this," Weiss said. "You were so serious about us being together. What changed?"

"Because I'm not going to lie and be positive here," Ruby said. "Whether you meant to hurt her or not, she is hurt. The first few days, she called us all to see where you were. I'm sure she thinks you don't care."

"But, I do!" Weiss exclaimed. "I care so much about her! How can I convince her?!"

"Just talk to her." Ruby said.

"A-Alright," Weiss sighed. "I'll try my best."

She got out of her car, walking up to the door. She took a deep breath, shivering in the cold and knocking on the door.

The door was opened by a tall (even compared to Blake), tan skinned Faunus with stripes and a red jewel in the middle of her forehead. She had tiger's ears, one pierced, and her hair was jet black. Her eyes were golden and quite striking. Her attire consisted of a red shirt and black jeans showing off her well-toned body.

Weiss was immediately intimidated by this Alpha female. Her knees began shaking not just from the cold.

"And, what the fuck gives you the right to show your face?" The woman asked, narrowing her eyes at Weiss, her muscular arm reaching to grab Weiss by the throat. Weiss felt those powerful fingers close around her windpipe, cutting off all her circulation.

"B-Blake," Weiss choked out, her pale face gaining a nice shade of blue.

"You are the one who made my baby cry," The woman said, fury flashing in her eyes. "After everything she's suffered, you just wanted to add to it, didn't you? You just couldn't leave her alone, could you? Well, I wonder if you'll be mourned, Schnee."

"St-Stop it," The woman's arm was gently and timidly pulled by a softer pair of hands. The woman and Weiss looked to see Blake, looking fearful and scared. The woman released Weiss, who collapsed to the ground, gasping for newfound air.

"Sweetie, it's alright," The woman's arms encircled Blake warmly, holding her, her tone gentle and soft. "She won't hurt you again."

"I-I want to hear her s-story," Blake said. "I-I'm sure sh-she had a good r-reason."

"I won't let her manipulate you," The Bengal Tiger Faunus said, holding Blake and escorting her over to the couch and lying down, pulling Blake over to her, the black haired teen lying down and seeming comforted.

Weiss struggled to get to her feet, stumbling over to a chair and fully regaining her breath. Ilia and Adam were also in the room, glaring daggers at Weiss.

"Now, speak." The powerful woman said, Weiss shrinking back in her presence. The only one who could have intimidated her further was her own mother. Weiss gulped, partially to feel one last breath of air before this woman most likely killed her.

"I-I—" Weiss began before Adam stood.

"Adam, sit down," the woman said in a casual voice. Adam obeyed, sitting back down.

"Now, you better tell me exactly why you hurt my baby," the woman said in her intimidating voice. "Or, I'll be sure you never breathe again."

"I-I," Weiss began, stuttering almost like Blake. "I was locked in my room for all this time."

"And you expect me to believe that?" The woman asked with obvious disbelief.

"Yes?" Weiss asked.

"R-Remember who her f-father is," Blake whispered to the woman holding her.

"I'm well aware," The woman said. "But, that doesn't prove anything. Explain why you were locked in your room."

"I-I came out," Weiss said. "As… gay."

"Clearly a mistake," The woman said. "And, why didn't you call even once?"

"I didn't want Blake to worry or do anything," Weiss said.

"I-I believe her," Blake said.

"Of course you do," The woman rolled her eyes. "You've always been far too trusting, my little feline."

"I'm so sorry, Blake," Weiss sighed. "I didn't want to hurt you. I promise."

"I-I believe you," Blake said. "I-It hurt, not knowing where you were, b-but I still want to d-date you."

"With my approval, of course," The woman said.

"Y-Yes, Miss Sienna," Blake said.

"Good girl," The woman, Miss Sienna, kissed Blake's forehead.

"Who are you?" Weiss asked the older woman.

"Sh-She's Ilia's mom," Blake said. "Sh-She helped Adam raise m-me after… after m-my parents left."

"Left?" Weiss asked.

"They abandoned her," Sienna said, running her fingers through Blake's hair. "Not that they were ever good parents in the first place. They were neglectful and forced her to always be silent and they caused her to be afraid of her own shadow. I've been raising those two along with my own this whole time. If I ever see those two, I'll… well, I'll leave that up to your imagination."

"That's… horrible," Weiss said. "I… I never knew."

"Of course you didn't," Sienna said. "Because she never told you."

"Th-There's also something e-else I haven't told y-you," Blake said. She reached up and pulled off her bow, shaking the entire time as two cat ears were revealed, twitching from their exposure.

"You're a Faunus?" Weiss asked, clearly surprised.

"Y-Yes," Blake said in a voice barely above a whisper. Sienna's hold tightened on her as she gave Weiss a look that meant she would kill her if she so much as said one thing negative.

"That explains so much," Weiss said. "Your eating habits, your personality, why Penny always calls you 'kitty friend' and why you stare at those laser pointers."

"You should see her on catnip," Ilia snickered.

"D-Do you hate me n-now?" Blake asked.

"Of course not," Weiss said. "I love you, Blake… I…"

Blake's eyes watered and she got up from Sienna, embracing Weiss tightly. Weiss, surprised, embraced her back, holding her as Blake let out a small purr at the contact she'd missed.

"Well, that seems to have worked itself out," Sienna sighed. "At least I didn't have to murder another person that hit on my baby."

Weiss's face paled as she gulped hard. Blake giggled softly.

"I-I love you too, W-Weiss," She said. "Sh-She's only kidding."

"Maybe," Sienna shrugged. "But, let me make one thing clear, Schnee. If I find out you took my baby's virginity before you get married, I would make your death so slow and painful that you would beg me to send you back to your father."

Weiss gulped hard, Blake blushing bright red.

"So, Blake," Sienna said. "How about we go take your friend and get her something else to wear. That much white on one person sickens me."

"This is my favorite color," Weiss said.

"And, I don't care," Sienna said. "Besides, you need a new look anyway. Daddy dearest will probably be looking for you and since Blake's clearly attached to you, I'll hide you for her sake."

"Thank you," Weiss whispered. "I'm sorry I wasn't here, Blake. I promise I'll never leave again."

"I-I believe you," Blake said.

"Good," Weiss kissed her cheek, eliciting a blush from Blake and a giggle from Ilia, who quickly shifted back to glaring daggers.

"I think it's time we get some lunch," Sienna said. "Now, let's go."

"A-Alright," Blake said, pulling Weiss into the kitchen gently.

* * *

And, there it is. They're reunited. I know there's more to come in terms of Weiss, but I want to save that for a future chapter. I hope you enjoyed it after this long break, but I'm not sure when the next one will be up.


End file.
